This is Our Life
by Chikuma Aizawa
Summary: EDITED/AU/Dan mulai sekarang, Aku akan menuliskan segalanya. Menuliskan cerita mengenai kehidupanku. Kehidupanku yang sangat kelam. Di sini.
1. PROLOG

_**.**_

_**YuuKina ScarJou presented—This is Our Life**_

'_**Fairy Tail'**__ Belong to __**Hiro Mashima  
><strong>_

_**Attention! **__Apabila ada __**kesamaan cerita**__, itu hanyalah sebuah __**kebetulan belaka**__! Ini __**hanya**__ fanfi__ksi__, dan kita __**bebas**__ untuk berkarya!_

_**Warning(s)! AU**__**, OOCness, GaJeness, Typo(s), Rush, boros kalimat, DLDR**__!__**, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**PROLOG**_

**.**

_Tik tik tik tik tik!_

Suara jarum—ah, bukan jarum jam yang sedang berdentang. Melainkan suara ketikan dari seseorang yang amat sangat cepat. Sampai-sampai suaranya sampai terdengar oleh beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya—sedang menghidangkan makanan untuk si putri bungsu keluarga Dragneel.

"Nona, sebaiknya Anda mematikan laptop Anda terlebih dahulu. Baru kembali melanjutkan—"

"Ssssh! Sebentar lagi, ah! Tanggung, _nih_!" desisnya kesal. Tangan kanannya mendekati wajah—lebih tepatnya mulut sang pelayan. Membuat pelayannya langsung menghentikan nasihat yang selalu diucapkan oleh sang Ibu -yang kini tengah bekerja di Washington DC-.

Di meja makan tersebut, gadis mungil berambut merah muda marun itu tampak sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ruang tengah. Jari-jari lentiknya tampak lincah menekan tombol-tombol di _keyboard_ laptopnya. Kata demi kata ia rangkai seindah mungkin. Iris _obsidian_-nya tampak serius memperhatikan layar laptop miliknya. Ia tidak peduli dengan waktu yang terus berjalan—hingga Sang Surya telah digantikan oleh Rembulan dan gugusan bintang yang bertabur indah.

"Yeah~!" seru gadis mungil berumur kurang lebih sebelas tahun itu dengan gembira. "Ternyata mudah sekali caranya~ Seharusnya aku turuti apa kata _kaa-san_ dari dulu~" lanjutnya senang.

Sepersekian detik setelah itu, ia segera meraih _mouse_ yang berada di sebelah kanannya. Tampak kabel _mouse_ tersebut tersambung dengan laptop putih bercampur hitam, merah, dan putih tersebut ia gerak-gerakkan dengan cepat.

Ia klik, klik, dan klik. Ia tampak seperti ahli komputer jika dilihat sekilas—dan ia memang seorang ahli komputer. Keahliannya dalam memainkan komputer tampak semakin jelas dengan kolaborasi tangan kanan dan kirinya yang benar-benar lancar dalam memainkan laptop pemberian sang ibu. Sementara tangan kanannya yang tampak sedang memegang _mouse_, jari-jari mungilnya juga mengetik di papan _keyboard_-nya yang tipis—sangat lihai.

Ia tersenyum simpul ketika tujuannya kini telah terselesaikan. "Sekarang manusia itu akan berlutut kepadaku~" ucapnya senang. "Baiklah. Tinggal buat pemberitahuan di _wall_-nya. Pasti dia syok. Hihi~" Ia tertawa penuh misteri. Para pelayannya hanya menghela napas berat dengan kelakuan sang putri satu-satunya keluarga Dragneel -yang sangat mirip dengan sifat ayah-ibunya- yang sangat menyebalkan.

_Trrrt! Trrrt!_

Bunyi ponsel gadis beriris _obsidian_ itu bergetar di dalam saku celana _jeans_-nya. "Ck, siapa yang telepon, _sih_?" Gadis itu mendecak kesal. Kemudian meraih ponsel mungil tersebut menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Ponsel masih bergetar—setia menunggu agar si gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menekan tombol _answer_ di bagian pojok kiri bawahnya. "Heh? Ibu?" Sontak gadis mungil itu mengernyitkan alisnya heran. "Kenapa Ibu bisa menelponku? Aku 'kan sudah ganti nomor …," tanya si gadis entah kepada siapa.

Ia mendecak kesal. Lalu, iris hitam sekelam malamnya ia edarkan ke sekeliling—melihat satu-satu pelayannya. _Pasti ada yang membocorkan!_ Sang gadis mulai membatin dengan nada curiga.

Namun, tidak ada pelayan yang menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan atau semacamnya ketika dilirik oleh gadis itu. wajah mereka semua tampak tenang. Membuat si gadis kembali mendecak kesal; karena tidak menemukan hasil yang memuaskan dari melirik para pelayannya.

"Angkat teleponnya, Nona. Ibu Nona pasti akan marah kalau Nona tidak mengangkatnya," tegur salah seorang pelayan yang tadi sempat menasihatinya -walau terpotong oleh suara si gadis- untuk menghentikan kegiatan usil anak gadis yang mungil itu.

"Hn." Gadis itu hanya merespon singkat teguran dari sang kepala pelayan yang berjenis kelamin wanita itu. Irisnya kembali ia fokuskan kepada layar ponselnya. Kemudian menekan tombol _answer_ di pojok kiri bawah ponsel layar sentuhnya.

"Ada apa Ibuuuuu?" si Gadis -dengan nada melawan- langsung membuka pembicaraan di antara Ibunya.

"_PR musim dinginmu sudah dikerjakan?_" tanya Sang Ibu dari seberang sana. "_Cepat kerjakan PR musim dinginmu. Ingat? Kamu sudah kelas 6 SD. Ujian sudah di depan matamu—hanya tinggal lima bulan lagi. Belajarlah yang tekun. Supaya nanti bisa bersekolah di SMP yang kamu inginkan._" lanjutnya dengan suara datar—namun masih terselip nada keibu-ibuan dalam tiap kalimatnya—dan itu wajar. Karena ia seorang ibu.

"Hh … kenapa harus ada PR musim dingin, _sih_! Sekolah temanku saja hanya ada PR musim panas saja! _Mendokusai_!" Gadis itu langsung berteriak tidak jelas ketika ditanya dengan baik-baik oleh ibunya. Padahal, ditanya baik-baik. Tapi jawabannya sangat kasar—mirip sekali dengan sifat ayahnya. "Lagipula, ujian itu masih lama ibuuuuu! Masih lima bulan lagi! Ibu bilang lima bulan itu 'hanya', eh!"

"_Menurut Ibu, lima bulan itu singkat, kok._" Sang Ibu menjawab pertanyaan sang anak dengan santai. "_Jangan manja, sayang~ PR musim dinginmu kali ini membuat novel yang menceritakan tentang kehidupan Ayah dan Ibu, 'kan? Ibu juga sudah ketikkan plot ceritanya dan Ibu _copy_ ke laptopmu, loh~ Jadi Kamu tidak perlu mencari-cari plotnya di laptop Ibu. _So_, ayo cepat kerjakan!_" lanjut sang Ibu dengan nada menyemangati.

"_Ogah_, ah~" jawab sang anak dengan gaya yang lebih santai lagi. "Biar aku ingin jadi penulis novel, tapi 'kan kisah ayah dan Ibu itu seperti drama Asia—ah, tidak. Bahkan seperti film _action_ dari negara barat sana! Banyak kejadian yang tidak pantas untuk anak di bawah umur! Bagaimana nanti kalau aku dimarahi gara-gara isi novelnya yang tidak pantas untuk anak seumuranku? Pokoknya tidak mau, tidak mau!" tolak sang anak tegas. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika harus dipaksa sampai begini! Namanya pemaksaan!

Terdengar dari seberang sana, Sang Ibu menghela napas pendek—dan para pelayan yang mendengarnya -yang memiliki indera pendengaran yang tajam tentu- ikut menghela napas pendek akibat kenakalan sang putri bungsu Dragneel. "_Hm … bagaimana, ya? Sebenarnya, Ibu sudah meminta izin dari gurumu, kok. Lagipula, aneh 'kan kalau kamu dimarahi—tapi isi novel buatanmu itu benar-benar _real_ tanpa menghilangkan satu bagian pun. Atau Ibu harus memerintah kepala pelayan Yuu Hinamori untuk menyita laptopmu, eh? Biar kamu tidak ketagihan melakukan kegiatan _hacking-cracking_ yang diajarkan oleh 'ayah 'mu lagi? Bagaimana, ehm?_"

Sontak bulu roman gadis itu berdiri. Darimana ibunya tahu kalau 'sang ayah' sudah mengajarinya tentang _hacking-cracking -_walau hanya sekedar meng-_hack_ akun _facebook_ musuhnya-? Si gadis membatin—mencoba mengingat kepada siapa saja ia memberitahukan bahwa dirinya belajar _hacking-cracking_. Namun, yang ia tahu, tidak ada yang ia beritahukan. Hanya dirinya, ayahnya, dan Tuhan lah yang tahu. Ia tidak ingat bahwa ia memberitahukannya kepada sang ibu. Apalagi dengan para pelayannya.

"Eeeh—jangan begitu _dong_, Ibu~ Iya-iya~ Aku akan segera menyelesaikan PR musim dinginku, kok~" si gadis itu akhirnya mengaku 'kalah' dalam perdebatan antara ibu dan anak itu. "Tapi laptop Nereli jangan disita, _dung_~" mohonnya manja.

"_Hahaha … baiklah, Nereli sayang~ Ibu tidak akan meminta Yuu untuk menyita laptopmu. Laptopmu 'kan punya peran besar dalam pembuatan PR-mu,_" balas sang Ibu sambil tertawa kecil. "_Sekarang, kerjakan PR-mu. Ibu mau melanjutkan pekerjaan Ibu, ya? _See ya~"

_PIIP!_

Gadis yang bernama lengkap Nereli Dragneel itu hanya mengendus kesal. Bagaimana bisa ibunya tahu nomor ponselnya yang sudah ganti? Ia tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun tentang ponsel barunya kecuali teman-temannya, 'kan—ah! Benar! Nereli langsung menjentikkan jarinya ketika ia masih memikirkan siapa pembocor nomor ponselnya itu. Pasti salah satu teman-temannya! Ya ya ya … Nereli bersumpah, siapapun yang membocorkan nomor ponsel barunya kepada Sang Ibu, ia jamin pembocor nomor ponselnya nanti hanyalah nama belaka.

_Trrrt! Trrrt! Trrrt!_

Ponselnya kembali berdering nyaring bagi telinga Nereli. Kali ini, hanya lima kali ponsel miliknya bergetar. Yang langsung bisa Nereli simpulkan, itu adalah _e-mail_ atau SMS dari seseorang.

"Pasti Ibu, _nih_. Pasti!" Ia meninggikan nada suaranya kesal. "Ada apa lagi _sih_ dengan Ibu?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa—ia mengacak rambut merah muda marun panjangnya yang terurai indah dengan kesal.

Ia kembali meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di pinggir laptop. Ia langsung menekan tomboll _open_ dan melihat apa isi dari _e-mail_ sang Ibu tercinta. Heh? Bukannya Nereli kesal dengan Ibunya? Kenapa sekarang malah mendeskripsikan sang Ibu itu tercinta—sudahlah. Kita kembali ke cerita.

Iris _onyx_-nya membaca baik-baik deretan huruf demi huruf yang dirangkai menjadi rangkaian kata—yang membentuk sebuah kalimat—dan kalimat itu membentuk sebuah pesan untuk Nereli seorang. Itu jelas terlihat dari bagian subjek _e-mail_ tersebut.

Setelah membacanya, Nereli menghela napas berat. Ia segera meraih _mouse_ yang berkelip-kelip itu, kemudian memeriksa dokumen yang dimaksud oleh sang Ibu lewat _e-mail_ tadi—dokumen yang berisi plot cerita kehidupan ayah dan ibu Nereli. Kemudian, ia klik dokumen itu—dan membuka _Microsoft word_ di dokumen tersebut.

"Ck, _story_ pertamanya saja sudah begini. Apalagi di tengah cerita?" omelnya. "Arrrgh! Sudah, ah! Langsung ngetik saja~" ucapnya. Kemudian, ia pun membuka _Microsoft word_ yang baru. Lalu menulis sebuah judul—yang sesuai dengan judul _draft_ kasar dari Ibunya—

—_This is Our Life._

**.**

_**To be continued**_

**.**

**Ah, maaf asal merombak fanfiksi NaLi yang satu ini! Sebenernya Kina sengaja memang merombaknya. (karena sehabis dilihat-lihat, prolog sebelumnya sangat payah [**_**I think **_**=.=])**

**. **

_**Edited (09/05/2012) YuuKina ScarJou™**_

**.**

_**Feedback?**_

_**.**_


	2. 1st Story : Tragedy in Beautiful Summer

**.**

_Rasa cinta, rasa suka—_

—_semuanya bertabur menjadi satu_

_Menghiasi hari-hariku_

_Menghiasi pesona dunia ini_

_Tapi—_

—_bagaimana kalau penderitaan yang menghiasi hari-hariku?_

_Bagaimana kalau isak tangis mereka yang tak bersalah yang menghiasi duniaku?_

_Apa aku tetap bisa bertahan hidup?_

**.**

"Kita harus bisa, membawa gadis itu kemari," ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dengan suara yang agak berat seperti orang tua pada umumnya.

Seorang lelaki yang kini sedang berdiri tepat di depan lelaki tua itu. Dengan wajah datarnya, ia berkata, "Baik, Tuan."

Seorang anak kecil berambut cokelat duduk di samping lelaki tua itu langsung memprotes keinginan dari lelaki yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya saat ini, "Tuan! Kenapa harus prempuan seperti dia, sih? Anak kecil itu jelek! Pasti tidak enak diajak bermain! Dia kelihatan sangat membosankan! Apalagi, dari gaya dan warna rambutnya itu! Ikh! Benar-benar kuno dan terlihat sudah tua saja! Lebih baik ganti saja dengan gadis berambut merah itu saja, Tuan! Aku lebih suka yang itu. Kelihatannya bisa serius kalau bekerja, `kan? Atau, atau. Kakak orang itu saja, Tuan. Julukannya saat ini saja sudah sangat menyeramkan. Apalagi kalau sudah dewasa, `kan? Pasti akan lebih menyeramkan dan bisa memperkuat organisasi kita! Ayolah, Tuan~"

Sosok lelaki tua yang dipanggil 'Tuan' oleh si gadis kecil berambut cokelat itu tertawa cukup keras. Setelah itu, lelaki tua yang berada di samping gadis kecil itu mengelus rambut gadis itu pelan sambil memberikan penjelasan terhadap gadis kecil itu. "Tidak, sayang. Gadis berambut merah itu masih sangat kuat dalam menghadapi masalah percintaan. Scarlet tidak bisa dipanas-panasi. Tidak seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan kucing itu. Gadis itu sangat rapuh dan mudah terluka. Ia memiliki kedua kakak, satu kucing yang ia anggap sebagai 'anak', dan juga seorang lelaki yang ia anggap sebagai 'suami'. Walau pun itu hanya permainan, namun bagi gadis polos seperti dia, itu seperti sungguhan.

Berbeda dengan Scarlet. Ia sudah tidak punya kedua orang tua, dan saudara. Bahkan, nama Scarlet pun diberikan oleh temannya sendiri. Bukan dari kedua orang tuanya. Sudah pasti Scarlet lebih tahan. Lalu, kakak orang itu. Apa kau bisa bayangkan betapa sayangnya gadis itu dengan kakaknya? Jika kakaknya meninggalkannya, sudah pasti gadis itu akan balas dendam kepada kita. Ingatlah, dendam yang sangat besar adalah senjata kita. Dan, yang bisa hanyalah gadis itu," jelasnya panjang lebar. Membuat Si Gadis kecil menguap karenanya.

—dan beberapa detik kemudian, Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa mengendus kesal seraya menendang-nendang kursi yang ia duduki saat ini, "Huh! Tuan ini menyebalkan!"

Lelaki tua itu tertawa hingga menimbulkan gema di ruangan yang hanya memiliki sedikit barang tersebut. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis kecil itu dengan manja. Sangat pelan. Agar gadis itu tidak kesakitan. Namun, tetap saja. Walau sudah dimanjakan seperti itu oleh Tuannya sendiri, gadis berambut cokelat itu tetap kesal karena usul nya tidak diterima.

_**.**_

_**YuuKina ScarJou presented—This is Our Life**_

'_**Fairy Tail'**__ Belong to __**Hiro Mashima  
><strong>_

_**Attention! **__Apabila ada __**kesamaan cerita**__, itu hanyalah sebuah __**kebetulan belaka**__! Ini __**hanya**__ fanfi__ksi__, dan kita __**bebas**__ untuk berkarya!_

_**Warning(s)! AU**__**, OOCness, GaJeness, Typo(s), Rush, boros kalimat, DLDR**__!__**, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary**_

Senyum, pelukan aku menginginkan itu semua. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa saat aku kembali, lelaki itu malah akan bertunangan dengan yang lain? Apa yang kurang dariku? Apa aku kurang cantik? Apa karena aku lemah? Atau, hatinya terlah berpindah? _Kami-sama_, kumohon. Aku bisa gila karena lelaki itu. Aku rela membunuh siapapun agar ia bisa kembali ke dalam keluargaku. Aku ingin seperti waktu itu. Memiliki sebuah rumah kecil yang indah, memiliki seorang anak yang bernama Happy, dan hidup bahagia sampai ajal menjemput …

**.**

**1****st **** Story**

_Tragedy in Beautiful Summer_

**.**

_Lisanna's POV_

Musim semi telah tiba. Kini, sudah saatnya untuk kembali memulai berbagai aktifitas yang ada di sekolah. Dan juga di rumah tentunya. Aku, adalah seorang murid SD di sebuah desa yang kecil namun indah dan menyenangkan. Bersama teman-temanku yang lain, aku selalu bersenang-senang bersama mereka semua. Belajar, bermain, bertengkar, berdebat, kami semua selalu melakukannya. _Fairy Tail Village_, adalah desa yang sangat menyenangkan. _Fairy Tail Village_ adalah satu desa yang tenang dan membebaskan semuanya. Yah, itulah bagian yang paling menyenangkan dari desa yang satu ini. Oh, ya! Jangan lupakan satu hal. _Fairy Tail Village_ adalah salah satu desa yang bisa menggunakan sihir. Ya! Itulah hal yang paling membuat semuanya jadi menyenangkan sangat sangaaat seru!

Setiap hari, bisa bermain dimana pun dan kapan pun. Bolos pun sering kulakukan bersama teman-temanku. Namun, jika kami yang dulu duduk di kelas 2 SD bolos, sering sekali kak Mira, kak Erza, dan juga senior kami yang lainnya mengomeli kami. Bahkan, Natsu yang paling sering bolos pun pernah dihukum untuk membersihkan kelas 1 sampai kelas 6 SD. Tapi, entah apa Natsu masih akan sering mengajak kami semua bolos atau tidak kalau kami naik ke kelas 3 tahun ini. Tapi, aku harap Natsu tidak akan mengajak kami bolos lagi. Aku tidak ingin kalau Natsu dihukum lagi.

"Lisanna! Ayo kemari!" panggil seseorang kepadaku. Ketika aku baru saja memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah yang cukup megah di sekolah kami.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian mendekati dan menyapa kedua kakakku yang bernama lengkap Mirajane Strauss dan Elfman Strauss itu. "_Ohayou_, kak Mira, kak Elfman …"

"_Ohayou_, Lisanna," balas Mirajane sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

Jika kalian mendengar bahasanya yang sangat halus kepadaku, mungkin kalian akan beranggapan bahwa kak Mira adalah orang yang sangat baik dan sangat lembut. Namun, sebenarnya kakak perempuan ku yang satu ini sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan kak Mira adalah saingan bagi kak Erza dalam hal siapa perempuan yang paling seram di desa. Aku yang teman-temannku yang lain hanya tertawa ketika melihat perkelahian antara kak Mira dan kak Erza. Begitu juga dengan kak Elfman. Kami semua, sudah seperti saudara satu sama lain.

"Lisanna, ayo semangat untuk hari ini, ya!" seru Mirajane sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

Aku hanya tersenyum terhadap perkataan kakakku yang satu ini. Aku menatap sebuah pohon sakura yang tepat berada di sampingku sekarang. Musim semi yang baru. Kelas baru. Langit baru. Hari baru. Pelajaran baru. Semuanya akan menjadi baru. Oh, ya. Jangan lupakan sebuah petualangan baru. Ya, itulah yang paling kusuka. Semua akan berubah. Menjadi lebih baik. Dan juga, lebih menantang.

Ketika aku sedang menikamati sejuknya angin musim semi dan indahnya pohon sakura, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut _pastel red_ itu berlari sangat kencang untuk menemui dan menyapa diriku. Aku yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya sungguh kaget. Karena, anak laki-laki yang satu ini berteriak memanggilku begitu saja tanpa melihat keadaan disekitarnya.

"Lisannaaaaa!" sapa lelaki yang akrab dipanggil Natsu ini.

Spontan seluruh orang yang berada di halaman sekolah ikut terkejut. Termasuk juga aku yang sedang bersantai menikmati lingkungan sekolah ketika musim semi. Semua sangat kesal karena tingkah Natsu yang benar-benar membuat orang repot. Termasuk salah satu guru di SD di sekolah kami, yang akrab dipanggil Gildarts-_sensei_.

"Natsu Dragneel! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, hah?" tanya Gildarts-_sensei_ sambil mencubit kedua pipi mungil anak kecil ini.

"Adu—duh, aduh! Sakit, tahu! Lepaskan orang tua! Hei!" omel Natsu, memaksa lelaki yang cukup tua itu agar mau melepaskan cubitannya yang amat sangat sakit.

Aku yang merasa iba, segera memohon kepada Gildarts-_sensei_ untuk melepaskan cubitannya yang terkenal karena sangat sakit itu. Awalnya, Gildarts-_sensei_ menasihatiku karena aku dianggap ingin melindungi Natsu. Beliau berkata, Natsu adalah anak yang sangat nakal. Jadi, wajar saja jika ia harus diberi sebuah … ah, bukan. Gildarts-_sensei_ berkata, Natsu memang harus diberi pelajaran karena sudah berbuat onar selama bersekolah di sini. Pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun dan hanya bisa menyaksikan penderitaan Natsu yang hampir dialaminya.

Aku tahu. mungkin bagi kalian wajar saja jika Natsu dihukum. Pertama, suka berbuat onar. Kedua, suka bolos. Dan segala kenakalan lainnya yang pernah dibuat oleh anak lelaki itu. Namun, justru aku malah merasa iba ketika ia sedang berbuat sebuah keonaran. Kau tahu kenapa?

Natsu tidak memiliki orang tua lagi. Igneel, sang ayah meninggalkannya tanpa memberikan sepucuk surat pun kepada anaknya sendiri, Natsu. Maka itu, untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya, ia selalu berbuat onar. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih memiliki dua kakak yang sangat baik. Yaitu kak Mira dan kak Elfman. Itulah yang membuatku menjadi kasihan terhadap Natsu, yang tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi.

Kulihat Natsu yang masih berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari 'capit' Gildarts-_sensei_. Aku yakin pasti sangat sakit. Walau aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah merasakannya secara langsung. Karena, ekspresi Natsu yang menunjukkan betapa sakitnya dicubit seperti itu. Apalagi, kemarin Natsu sempat terjatuh dari pohon sakura sewaktu ingin mengambil bola kesayangannya yang tersangkut.

Semua orang akhirnya bubar dari tempatnya masing-masing dan masuk menuju ke kelasnya. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya menunggu dan melihat Natsu yang masih juga diomeli oleh Gildarts-_sensei_. Gildarts-_sensei_ sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keinginannya untuk berhenti mencubit pipi Natsu. Aku semakin iba. Rasanya ingin sekali aku membebaskan Natsu dari hukumannya. Kemudian, tanpa kusadari sesosok perempuan berambut putih melihatku yang masih saja diam di tempatku semula. Kemudian, berlari menuju Gildarts-_sensei_ dengan wajah memelas.

"Gildarts-_sensei_, ini sudah hampir mau masuk ke kelas enam. Sebaiknya, Gildarts-_sensei_ segera menyiapkan pelajaran untuk kelas kami, ya? Dan juga, lebih baik Gildarts-_sensei_ melepaskan Natsu kali ini. Kasihan dia. Kemarin Natsu terjatuh dari pohon sakura. Kumohon, Gildarts-_sensei_ …." Kak Mira memohon dengan sangat kepada Gildarts-_sensei_. Wajah kak Mira benar-benar menunjukkan sebuah permohonan yang sangat amat dalam—sebenarnya, itu biasa dan mudah saja bagi kak Mira. Karena, kak Mira adalah seorang perempuan yang sangat pintar berakting. Kuakui itu.

Gildarts-_sensei_ menatap mata kak Mira dalam-dalam. Gildarts-_sensei_ sangat tahu sifat kak Mira. Kak Mira adalah seorang 'iblis berwajah malaikat' bagi kami semua. Yah, itu salah satu julukan kak Mira yang belum kuberitahu sebelumnya. Gildarts-_sensei_ mencoba mencari kebohongan yang terdapat dalam kedua bola mata kak Mira. Namun, setelah beberapa menit mencoba melakukan _eye contact_, Gildarts-_sensei_ malah berkeringat. Kurasa, Gildarts-_sensei_ kalah beradu mata dengan kak Mira(hahaha).

"Ugh! Baiklah, aku lepaskan," tukas Gildarts-_sensei_ sambil melepaskan cubitannya dari Natsu dengan sangat kasar.

Setelah Gildarts-_sensei_ melepaskan cubitannya dari Natsu, hanya dalam sepersekian detik, lelaki berambut _pastel red_ itu segera melarikan diri dari gurunya yang ia anggap jahat. Ah, tidak. bahkan sangat jahat. Tapi, itu hanya jika Gildarts-_sensei_ mengomeli atau mencubit pipinya.

Sebenarnya, Gildarts-_sensei_ sangat baik kepada kami semua. Bahkan, Gildarts-_sensei_ mau merelakan waktu liburan musim panasnya bersama anaknya hanya untuk mengajari murid yang tidak menguasai sebuah pelajaran. Oh, ya. Gildarts-_sensei_ itu bisa dibilang _multi-talent_, lho! Karena, beliau bisa mengajarkan dan mempraktikkan apapun kepada kami. Misalnya saja, memasak. Padahal, beliau termasuk ke dalam kaum adam. Tapi, bisa memasak. Hebat, bukan?

"Terima kasih, Gildarts-_sensei_! Kami masuk ke kelas dulu!" seruku sambil membungkuk sebagai tanda berterima kasih. Tidak lupa kupancarkan sebuah senyuman terbaikku kepada Gildrtas-_sensei_. Kini, raut wajahku berganti menjadi penuh semangat. Ya, aku sangat senang.

Natsu berlari mendekatiku. Dengan cengiran khas nya yang kembali seperti semula. Aku senang. Ia tidak kesakitan seperti tadi. Walaupun 'suami' ku ini suka berbuat keonaran, tapi aku menyu—ah, tidak. Aku mencintainya. Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Lebih dari apapun. Dan lebih dari siapapun. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan diriku sendiri. Di otakku, di hatiku, semuanya hanya ada Natsu. Tidak ada yang lain. Bahkan, nyawa pun akan kuberikan kepadanya jika Natsu ingin. Seperti itulah rasa cintaku terhadap Natsu. Bagiku, Natsu adalah jantungku. Yang jika menghilang, aku akan mati seketika.

Lelaki berambut _pastel red_ itu menepuk bahu mungil ku dengan lembut. Kemudian mengajakku untuk masuk kedalam kelas. "Lisanna, ayo!"

Spontan aku mengangguk pelan kepadanya. Natsu tersenyum lebar, kemudian meraih tangan kananku. Lalu mengajakku berlari menuju kelas. Aku hanya menyesuaikan langkah ku dengan lelaki itu. Walau pun agak sulit, aku terus berusaha menyesuaikannya. Hingga, kami berdua pun berlari dengan kecepatan, dan juga ritme yang sama.

Aku berharap, akan terus begini. Berlari dengan ritme yang sama. Detak jantung yang sama. Rasa suka yang sama. Rasa kekeluargaan yang sama. Dan jangan lupakan, rasa cinta kami berdua yang tidak akan berubah …

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_Teng … Teng … Teng …_

"Baiklah. Lonceng tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Sampai jumpa lagi, ya. Jangan lupa kerjakan pekerjaan rumah kalian. Walaupun besok adalah hari libur," pesan seorang wanita yang bernama Coco sambil mengukir senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Coco-_sensei_ …," ucap kami semua diiringi sebuah senyuman dari tiap murid di kelas tiga.

Suara lonceng sekolah yang berbunyi di sekolahku, menandakan bahwa sudah saatnya kami pulang sekolah. Seluruh murid yang berada di kelas, kini mulai merapikan peralatan sekolah mereka. Kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas mereka masing-masing. tidak terkecuali aku dan Natsu. Serta teman-teman kami yang lain. Kami semua saling bertukar canda dan tawa. Ada yang pulang bersama teman-temannya, ada juga yang berangkat berasama Tidak ada yang merasa tertekan di sekolah ini.

"Ngh … hari ini benar-benar hari yang padat, ya!" seruku sambil tertawa kecil. "Tapi, sangat menyenangkan."

Temanku yang berambut biru laut itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Levy McGarden. Levy adalah perempuan sekaligus sahabat yang sangat baik. Tidak pernah ia terlihat sedih. Karena, yah, kehidupannya bisa dibilang sempurna. Hampir tidak ada yang kurang dari gadis mungil itu. Yang kurang, hanyalah keluarga aslinya menghilang. Sama seperti Natsu, dan yang lainnya.

Ketika aku sedang bercanda dengan Levy, sesosok lelaki yang sudah pasti ku kenal kembali menepuk bahuku. Seperti tadi pagi. "Lissana, ayo pulang!"

Aku hanya tersenyum kepada Natsu. Kemudian meminta izin dari Levy untuk pulang. Levy tersenyum lebar, kemudian mempersilahkanku untuk meninggalkannya. Biasanya, Levy selalu memaksaku untuk pulang bersamanya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Aku tahu, Levy pasti akan pulang bersama dengan Gajeel. Gajeel dan Levy adalah teman ba—tidak. Hubungannya lebih dari sekedar teman baik. Walau pun belum terlalu lama. Yang jelas, hubungannya saat ini sama denganku dan Natsu. Kalian semua pasti tahu, 'kan?

Aku menjinjing tasku yang tidak terlalu besar. Kemudian menggenggam tangan Natsu se erat mungkin sambil berkata, "ayo pulang, Natsu!"

Dengan semangatnya, lelaki berambut _pastel red_ itu membalas genggaman tanganku. Tidak lupa lelaki itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan memaerkan cengiran khas nya yang seperti biasa sambil berkata, "ayo! Kita pergi—dengan kecepatan penuh!"

Cengir khasnya semakin terlihat setelah berkata seperti itu. Lalu mengajakku berlari keluar kelas. Haha. Sungguh, aku benar-benar bahagia jika lelaki yang kini juga menggenggam tanganku dengan erat, selalu menggenggam tanganku seperti ini. Aku, benar-benar suka dan sangat menginginkan hal ini terus terjadi selamanya. Ya, selamanya …

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_Cuit, cuit, cuit! _

suara burung pipit yang bersahut-sahutan di pagi yang indah itu, memecah suasana keheningan di dalam kamar ku yang berukuran sedang. Tidak kecil, tidak besar. Itulah ukuran kamarku. Dengan dinding yang dicat putih, ditambah dengan peralatan perumahan lainnya. Jika dibangdingkan dengan kamar Natsu, kamarku bisa dibilang adalah kamar terbaik. Baya—eh? Kenapa dari kemarin aku terus mengaitkan semuanya dengan Natsu? Oh, ya. Aku lupa. Natsu adalah 'suami' ku. Wajar saja jika aku terus mengaitkannya dengan apapun. Kecuali hal-hal yang berbau negatif, 'kan?

Sedikit demi sedikit, kusesuaikan sinar matahari yang masuk ke kamarku dengan kedua bola mataku yang belum terbiasa dengan matahari pagi hari ini dengan pelan-pelan agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Sungguh pagi yang cerah. Padahal, ini masih pukul lima lewat tiga puluh menit. Tapi, aku senang. Tidak ada hujan badai.

Ya, matahari memang selalu membawa suasana yang riang. Sangat berbeda dengan hujan badai. Hujan badai, selalu membawa kesedihan, kepedihan, dan juga kesialan bagi para petani di _Fairy Tail Village_. Walau pun memiliki sihir yang sangat luar biasa, namun para petani di _Fairy tail Village_ lebih suka untuk berusaha sendiri. Daripada terus menggunakan sihir mereka sendiri. Mereka akan cepat kelelahan, bukan? Lagipula, mereka takut kalau dunia luar tahu bahwa mereka bisa menggunakan sihir.

Setelah mataku benar-benar telah bisa menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mata, kuregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku. Kulirik sebuah benda yang terbuat dari kertas. Benda itu terus menggantung di dinding kamarku. Setia memberitahuku hari dan tanggal kapan saja. Kalender. Hari ini, adalah hari libur. Hari yang sangat kusuka dalam satu minggu. Setelah melakukan berbagai aktifitas dari hari Senin sampai hari Sabtu, kini saatnya untuk mendapatkan kegiatan liburan yang sangat menyenangkan.

"Hah, kak Mira …," panggilku dari dalam kamar. Sambil turun dari kasur yang cukup untuk satu orang saja.

Sambil membuka pintu kamar dengan lemas karena masih mengumpulkan tenaga, aku menguap. Kututup mulutku yang melebar karena menguap. Agar bagian dalam dari mulutku tidak terlihat oleh siapapun. Termasuk deretan gigi putihku yang bersih.

"Ah, Lisanna! Ayo mandi! Dan juga, sekalian bangunkan Elfman, ya. Tadi malam anak nakal itu tidak tidur semalaman." Suara yang lembut nan indah terdengar di telingaku. Ah, suara itu memang selalu membuatku merasa, damai.

Kak Mira. Walaupun masih kelas 6 SD, tapi kak Mira memiliki tanggung jawab yang sangat besar di rumah—tidak. Kak Mira memiliki tanggung jawab yang sangat besar di desa dan juga di rumah. Ia harus menjaga kafe, melayani pengunjung di kafe, dan juga harus memberikan pengarahan kepada petani yang dulunya tidak menygayam pendidikan tentang pertanian. Itu tugasnya di desa.

Dan jika di rumah, kak Mira harus belajar agar bisa lulus, memasakkan makanan untuk kami, menjaga kami ketika ketakutan, mengajari kami ketika tidak mengerti suatu pelajaran, dan juga, membahagiakan kami semua. Sangat banyak tugas kak Mira, bukan?

Tapi, ketika aku bertanya kenapa kak Mira sama sekali tidak kelelahan, kak Mira tersenyum penuh kebijaksanaan sambil mengelus rambut putihku dengan lembut. Kemudian, kak Mira bercerita tentang bagaimana ibu dulu mengurusi adik-adiknya seperti kak Mira. Ibu, sangat mirip dengan kak Mira. Setiap hari harus mengatur dan mengasihi kedua adiknya agar menjadi orang yang berguna untuk desa. Harus mengurusi desa, dan kegiatan lainnya.

Tapi, ada salah satu adik ibu yang tiba-tiba bernasib malang. Adik ibu yang paling bungsu, meninggal karena tertembak oleh—ah, lupakan saja. Lebih baik tidak usah diceritakan.

Kuanggukan kepalaku dengan pelan, tidak lupa kuiringi dengan sebuah senyuman. Setelah keluar beberapa senti dari kamar, aku berjalan pelan menuju kamar kak Elfman. Kemudian aku buka pintu kamar kak Elfman dengan pelan, agar tidak membuat kak Elfman terkejut.

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_Cklek!_

Suara pintu yang kubuka terdengar cukup keras bagiku. Ku tutup mataku dengan cepat. Takut kak Elfman spontan langsung marah kepadaku karena mengganggu tidurnya yang lelap. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, kubuka mata kananku pelan-pelan. Kemudian, mata kiriku pun ikut membuka secara perlahan.

Masih tidur.

Aku bernafas lega. Ternyata, kakakku yang satu ini masih tertidur dengan lelap. Ah! Aku melupakan sesuatu lagi. Kak Mira berkata bahwa kak Elfman tidak tidur semalaman. Kenapa aku begitu ceroboh dan mudah sekali khawatir, ya? Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kubangunkan kak Elfman saja. Daripada kak Mira yang bangunkan. Bisa-bisa, kak Mira membuat kegaduhan lagi. Hihi.

Kakiku berjalan sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan sebuah suara. Kemudian, setelah aku sampai di kasur kak Elfman, kupanggil kak Elfman dengan lembut. Agar ia tidak langsung marah-marah, "Kak Elfman, ayo bangun. Kak Mira nanti marah kalau kak Elfman tidak bangun-bangun, lho …." Kuguncang-guncangkan tubuh kak Elfman pelan. Sangat dan amat pelan. Tenagaku kurang besar untuk mengguncang tubuh kak Elfman dengan kasar.

"Ngh … lima menit lagi …." Suara kak Elfman yang sudah jelas menandakan bahwa kak Elfman masih mengantuk itu terdengar jelas olehku.

Aku tertawa kecil. Sifat kak Elfman jadi lucu kalau sedang tidur. Agar kak Mira tidak mengomeli kak Elfman yang tidak mau bangun, segera kuraih selimut yang membungkus tubuh kak Elfman. Agar kak Elfman bangun dan mencari-cari selimut hangatnya. Hihi, biarlah. Itu salah kak Elfman sendiri yang tidak tidur semalaman, kan?

Ketika kutarik selimut itu dari kak Elfman, spontan kak Elfman langsung membuka matanya. Tanpa meregangkan otot-ototnya yang sangat kaku itu, dan juga menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya matahari. Sehingga, kak Elfman harus menutup kembali matanya rapat-rapat. Dan mebcoba mencariku dengan cara meraba-raba semua objek yang berada di sekitarnya.

Aku tertawa geli ketika melihat kakakku seperti itu. Jarang-jarang aku melihat kak Elfman bertingkah seperti itu. Setelah cukup puas dengan 'pertunjukkan' kak Elfman yang mengocok perut, selimut yang masih berada dalam genggaman tanganku pun langsung kulipat dengan cukup rapi. Kemudian meletakkannya di keranjang yang khusus untuk menaruh semua pakaian, selimut dan lain-lain yang sudah harus dicuci.

Dengan lembut, kupanggil nama kak Elfman sembari menuntunnya keluar kamar. "Kak Elfman, ayo keluar. Nanti kak Mira mencari-cari kak Elfman, lho. Kak Elfman mau digebuki lagi oleh kak Mira seperti hari Minggu kemarin?"

"Apa? Digebuki? Tidak akan. Aku 'kan sudah dibangunkan oleh adikku yang manis," balas kak Elfman sambil tersenyum lembut. Sambil tersenyum, kak Eflman mengelus rambut pendekku sambil menutup matanya karena mengantuk. Walaupun kak Elfman sama sekali tidak membuka matanya, namun aku tahu. Apa yang dikatakan kak Elfman tulus dari dalam hatinya. Ya, aku sangat yakin.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakak laki-laki ku yang satu ini. Kami semua selalu akur. Walau pun kak Mira selalu memukul kepala kak Elfman jika kak Elfman tidak menurut kepada kak Mira. Aku juga, sih. Kadang-kadang tidak menurut dengan kak Mira. Tapi, kak Mira tidak pernah memukulku seperti kak Elfman. Paling-paling hanya dicubit. Dicubitnya `pun tidak sakit sama sekali.

"Lisanna, Elfman, cepat mandi, ya!" seru kak Mira dari dapur. Aku dan kak Elfman yang baru saja keluar dari kamar, hanya berkata 'iya' kepada kak Mira. Kemudian, kak Elfman berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan dapur rumah kami dengan langkah yang sangat lemas karena sehabis bangun tidur.

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

Segera setelah aku selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, segera kutuntun tubuhku menuju ruang makan kecil-kecilan yang berada di dekat dapur rumah. _Dress_ terusan yang panjang lengannya adalah tiga per empat, berwarna biru laut dengan perpaduan warna putih menutupi tubuhku hingga mencapai lutut ku.

Kak Elfman yang lebih dulu mandi dan berganti pakaian, sudah berada di ruang makan bersama kak Mira. Tapi, tentunya mereka tidak akan sarapan terlebih dahulu. Mereka berdua, pasti sedang duduk dengan manis sambil menungguku di ruang makan.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, aku bisa berada di ruang makan. Kunaikkan tubuhku menuju kursi makan yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Ketika aku hampir bisa menaiki kursi makan itu, kusapa kak Mira dan kak Elfman yang telah menungguku sedari tadi. Tidak lupa kumunculkan sebuah senyuman termanis yang kumiliki, "_Ohayou_, kak Mira. Kak Elfman."

Kedua kakakku itu membalas sapaan selamat pagiku dengan senyuman termanis milik mereka juga. Kemudian, kak Mira yang ternyata masih menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan kak Elfman, tiba-tiba menyapa ku, "_Ohayou_, Lissana. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak? Semalam mimpi apa?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan ketika kak Mira mempertanyakan bagaimana tidurku semalam. Apakah ada sebuah mimpi yang buruk? Ataukah mimpi yang sangat indah? Hehe. Aku hanya bilang 'Aku tidak bermimpi sama sekali, kak'. Kakak perempuan ku hanya tersenyum. Kemudian mengajakku dan kak Elfman untuk segera sarapan.

Sembari mengolesi roti panggang dengan selai yang kusuka, aku bertanya kepada kakakku, "Kakak, nanti boleh pergi main, tidak?"

Sambil tersenyum, kakakku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya satu kali sambil berkata, "Hehe. Nanti, kita semua akan bermain bersama di danau yang ada di pinggir desa. Semuanya sudah berencana pergi kesana hari ini. Kau suka pemandangan disana, `kan?"

Aku terkejut sekaligus senang menengar perkataan kakak. Danau di pinggir desa? Itu adalah danau terbaik di Fiore! Danau itu saaaangaatt indah! Jika terkena sinar matahari, airnya yang sangat jernih itu pasti akan menunjukkan aneka pemandangan bawah air yang begitu indah. Aku dan Natsu sering pergi kesana berdua. Bahkan, aku dan Natsu memiliki sebuah 'rumah' di dekat danau itu. Dan kini, aku akan pergi bersama semuanya? Sungguh luar biasa dan sangat keren!

"Wah, baiklah! Ayo kita semua pergi kesana!" seruku bersemangat. Sambil mengolesi roti panggangku dengan selai.

Kak Mira hanya tersenyum terhadap jawabanku yang sangat bersemangat. Kemudian mengoleskan selai rasa cokelat pada roti panggang kak Mira sendiri. Begitu pula dengan kak Elfman. Kami semua sarapan dengan roti panggang setiap pagi. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan kami.

Ketika aku masih mengolesi selai di atas roti panggangku, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Perasaan tidak enak apa ini? Rasanya, aku akan seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Namun, karena takut 'sesuatu' itu hilang di dalam pikiranku saat ini, maka aku pun segera menanyakannya kepada kak Mira, "Kak, yang ikut nanti siapa saja? Apa 'suami' ku juga ikut? 'Anakku' juga, `kan?"

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

Setelah sarapan, kami bertiga berjalan beriringan menuju danau yang bernama _Blue Lake_. Kalian tahu kenapa dinamakan sebagai _Blue Lake_? Itu, Karena keindahan danaunya yang benar-benar bersih dari polusi. Warna air danaunya benar-benar biru. Seperti la—tidak, tidak. Bahkan, lebih biru daripada air laut yang terbaik.

Ketika kami sedang asyik berbincang, suara lelaki yang sudah pasti ku kenal, menyapaku dengan hangat. Bersama dengan seekor kucing berwarna biru, "Lisannaaaa!"

Seperti biasa. Natsu selalu berteriak jika memanggilku. Haha. Walau pun Natsu sering diomeli (sekarang pun sedang diomeli oleh kak Mira) jika berteriak memanggil namaku, Natsu tidak pernah jera dan terus mengulanginya hingga kini. Namun, itulah yang kusuka dari Natsu. Sebelumnya, tidak ada orang yang dipanggil Natsu dengan cara berteriak seperti itu. Tidak ada. Kecuali aku.

Aku tersenyum saja. Walau pun kak Mira sedang memarahi Natsu. Karena, walau pun kak Mira adalah perempuan yang sangat ganas, tapi kak Mira selalu baik dengan Natsu. Karena, aku yang adiknya ini sangat menyu—ih! Aku salah bicara terus. Aku `kan sangat mencintai Natsu. Begitu pula dengan Natsu. Hihi. Aku selalu saja membahas soal itu. Lebih baik, kita kembali ke cerita! Karena, kak Mira sudah puas memarahi 'suami' tersayangku.

Ketika kak Mira telah merasa 'puas' mengomeli lelaki berambut _pastel red_ itu, Natsu menjulurkan lidahnya sepanjang untuk untuk mengejek kak Mira. Namun, kak Mira tidak peduli sama sekali. Kak Mira itu hanyalah sebuah tingkah anak kecil jika kesal. Dan, itu memang benar. Sangat benar. Seperti biasa, setelah diomeli seperti itu Natsu akan segera berlari kearahku. Dan menggenggam tanganku seerat mungkin.

"Kakakmu jahat sekali, sih! Lisanna, ayo!" ajak Natsu sambil menggenggam tanganku. Tentunya dengan cengiran khasnya yang sangat khas itu.

Aku mengangguk sambil membalas perkataan Natsu, "Iya!"

Ketika aku sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan Natsu, sesosok he—tidak, bukan hewan. Lebih tepatnya, bangsa_ Exceed_. _Exceed_ yang berada tepat di belakang Natsu itu langsung menyapaku. Dengan sayap putihnya yang seperti malaikat kecil itu, ia secepat mungkin berusaha mendekati dan memelukku. Jika kalian bisa membayangkannya dengan baik, aku yakin kalian pasti seperti menonton sebuah potongan drama yang paling mengharukan dan menyayat hati. Hihi. Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah, kembali lagi ke cerita.

_BRUUK!_

_Exceed_ itu sukses mendarat tepat di dalam pelukanku. Kucium dahinya. Dan kuelus keningnya. Seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memanjakan anak yang paling disayanginya. Segera kucari bahan pembicaraan dengan _exceed_ biru itu, "Ah, Happy. Kau merindukanku?"

Kucing berwarna biru itu mengangguk. Lalu terbang kearahku untuk kupeluk, "Mama, aku merindukanmu."

Aku tersenyum bahagia ketika Happy memanggilku 'mama'. Sungguh, hanya kata itu yang ingin kudengar dari mulut 'anak' ku dan Natsu. Lalu, kebahagiaanku pasti akan semakin lengkap jika Happy memanggil Natsu dengan sebutan 'ayah'. Ya, itu akan jadi sebuah kesempurnaan dalam sebuah 'keluarga'. Tapi, karena Happy lebih senang memanggil Natsu dengan panggilan Natsu, maka aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku juga merindukan Happy," balasku sambil mengelus kepala Happy dengan lembut. Sehingga membuat kucing biru ini merasa nyaman di dalam pelukanku.

Ketika aku sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Happy, seorang lelaki berambut _pastel red_ itu kelihatan cemburu. Aku tahu kenapa. Apa kalian ingin tahu alasannya? Baiklah, aku akan beritahukan sebagai tanda kemurahan hatiku kepada pembaca sekalian. Hihi. Itu karena, ketika aku bertemu dengan Happy, pasti perhatianku akan teralihkan sepenuhnya. Aku akan lebih senang bermain dengan Happy. Tanpa mempedulikan 'ayah' nya sedikit pun. Jika kalian ingin jawaban lebih simpel dan ringkas, akan kukatakan langsung. Lelaki itu, cemburu'anak' nya sendiri.

"Baiklah, kepala api. Kau jangan cemburu dengan Happy," nasihat kak Mira dengan senyuman nakalnya. Kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Natsu dengan kasar. Sehingga rambut Natsu yang awalya tidak terlalu berantakan itu, kini jadi sangat berantakan.

Aku dan Happy yang mendengar nasihat atau yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai ejekan untuk Natsu itu, hanya tertawa. Padahal, aku adalah 'istri' Natsu. Dan Happy adalah 'anak' Natsu. Tapi kenapa bisa mentertawakan 'suami' ku dan juga 'ayah' Happy ini, ya? Hehe, tidak perlu dipikirkan. Itulah yang namanya keluarga, `kan?

"Kak Mira, ayo kita berangkat!" ajak kak Elfman sambil membawa beberapa barang yang diperlukan untuk

Ketika aku, Natsu, kak Mira dan kak Elfman berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan asyik, tiba-tiba langit biru yang indah dan bersih dari polusi udara, berubah menjadi gelap. Sangat gelap. Namun, tidak segelap pakaian orang yang digunakan ketika sedang melayat orang yang sudah meninggal tentunya.

_CTAARR!_

Suara sambaran petir yang menggelegar itu terdengar sangat jelas oleh gendang telingaku. Begitu juga dengan Natsu, Happy, kak Mira dan kak Elfman. Sepersekian detik kemudian, spontan otakku langsung memerintahkan tubuhku langsung memeluk Natsu karena ketakutan. Happy yang awalnya berada di dalam pelukanku pun kini ikut memeluk 'ayah' nya. Kami berdua ketakutan dengan suara petir yang datang begitu tiba-tiba. Walau pun kami semua adalah seorang penyihir yang hebat dari ukuran seorang anak kecil, tapi kami semua pasti punya kelemahan tersendiri, `kan? Apalagi, seperti kataku sebelumnya. Aku adalah seorang anak kecil.

"Natsu, a, aku takut …" bisikku sambil memeluk Natsu seerat mungkin. Untuk mencari perlindungan. Begitu pula dengan Happy. Kami terus memeluk Natsu dengan erat.

Kak Mira dan kak Elfman hanya menepuk pundakku dan juga pundak Natsu. Kak Mira dan kak Elfman bermaksud untuk menenangkanku dan (mungkin) Natsu agar tidak ketakutan lagi, "Sudah, sudah. Lisanna, Natsu, tidak usah takut pada petir, ya. `Kan ada yang bisa jadi pawang hujan kita nanti~"

Natsu yang mendengar namanya diabsen sebagai salah satu orang yang takut dengan petir, langsung memarahi kak Mira dengan wajahnya ketika sedang kesal, "Heh? Siapa yang kau bilang 'takut', _Satan_?" tanya Natsu sambil menepis tangan kak Mira dengan keras dan juga lancang.

Aku dan Happy langsung melepaskan pelukanku ketika Natsu menepis tangan kak Mira. Kemudian menjauh beberapa senti dari Natsu. Aku yakin kalian tahu alasannya. Setelah Natsu menepis tangan kak Mira yang bisa dibilang seperti '_Angel's Hand_' itu—yah, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya jika mengetahui sifat kak Mira sewaktu kecil di versi asli Fairy Tail. Wajah kak Mira memerah karena menahan kesal. Natsu yang saat itu tidak mempedulikan kak Mira yang marah, hanya membuang muka sambil mengeluh kan sesuatu yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

_Deathglare_ kak Mira keluar hanya karena 'kecerobohan' seorang Natsu Dragneel. Sambil membawa pisau yang digunakan khusus untuk memotong daging (yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangan kanan kak Mira), wajah kak Mira tampak seperti seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa. _Devilsmile_ –nya yang begitu menyeramkan sekaligus menambahkan kesan manis dari kak Mira, semakin membuat kak Mira semakin terlihat seperti malaikat pen—tidak. Bahkan, kak Mira terlihat seperti sesosok iblis berwajah malaikat yang keluar dari Neraka. Hanya untuk membunuh Natsu.

_CTAAARR!_

Suara petir yang kembali terdengar, terdengar seperti melodi kematian yang dibuat oleh kak Mira sebagai 'penyemangat' –nya untuk 'mencabut nyawa' seorang Salamander itu. Natsu yang mendengar suara petir yang semakin keras itu, merasa ada perasaan sangat tidak enak. Bulu romannya berdiri. Membuat suasana hati Natsu menjadi kacau. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kepala dengan rambut _pastel red_ itu melihat kebelakang. Dan—

"KUBUNUH KAU, NATSUUU!" suara amukan dari kak Mira sangat keras hingga membuat hampir seluruh penduduk _Fairy tail Village_ keluar dari rumahnya masing-masing.

—aku, Happy, dan kak Elfman langsung lari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari 'ranjau' kak Mira. Sedangkan Natsu? Lelaki itu, kini tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. kakinya kaku untuk bergerak. Ingin melawan pun rasanya sulit. Hihi. Walau pun aku sangat mencintai Natsu, tapi karena aku sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa—yah, aku hanya bisa lari dan menonton dari jarak jauh. Walau pun sebenarnya tidak tega juga melihat Natsu.

Sementara itu, Natsu yang kakinya gemetaran karena melihat _deathglare_ kak Mira, hanya bisa pasrah. Ia lupa, bahwa adalah suatu 'pantangan' memanggil kak Mira dengan sebutan '_Satan_' dan juga kata-kata terlarang lainnya. Walau pun yang memanggil kak Mira dengan sebutan itu adalah saudaranya sendiri. Bukti dan contohnya, adalah kak Elfman. Kak Elfman pernah terpaksa tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 minggu karena memanggil kak Mira dengan sebutan—hiiy~! Aku sendiri tidak berani mengatakannya. Walau pun dalam hati sekalipun. Yang jelas, jika kalian tidak ingin masuk rumah sakit atau kuburan dengan cepat, sebaiknya jangan berani macam-macam dengan seorang Mirajane Strauss. Tapi, jika kalian memang ingin masuk kuburan lebih cepat, sebaiknya kalian menghubungi kak Mira. Haha.

Ketika kerah baju Natsu sudah dipegang oleh kak Mira, _devilsmile_ kak Mira semakin mengembang. Yang berarti kak Mira sudah sangat siap dan senang untuk 'membantai' anak kecil berambut _pastel red_ itu.

"Bersiaplah kau …" ucap kak Mira dengan _deathglare_-nya yang semakin terasa olehku. Happy hanya menutup matanya, tidak mau melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan 'ayah'-nya. Sedangkan kak Elfman bergidik ngeri melihat nasib Natsu yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir di rumah sakit atau di kuburan,

"HYAAA!"

Ketika suara itu terdengar dari telinga kanan dan kiriku, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku karena tidak mau melihat bagaimana kak Mira akan menghajar Natsu. Ketika hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi tangan kak Mira akan mengenai Natsu, tiba-tiba serangan kak Mira ber—

_GREP!_

—henti?

"Eh?" aku tidak percaya. Lihatlah siapa yang menghentikan kak Mira. Kak Erza, kak Erza datang!

Dengan tatapannya yang sangat mempesona, dan gerakannya yang sangat cepat, kak Erza menghentikan gerakan tangan kak Mira sembari berkata, "Hei, kenapa kau lama sekali? Bukannya kita sudah janjian jam tujuh pagi? Dan juga, kenapa kau ingin menghajar Natsu? Kalau kau menghajarnya, bagaimana bisa acara kita berjalan dengan baik? Lagipula, apa kau tdiak memikirkan perasaan adikmu? Lihat. Lisanna sangat ketakutan karena kau ingin menghajar Natsu."

Kak Mira menatapku yang memang sangat ketakutan. Bahkan, aku hampir menitikkan air mataku. Begitu pula dengan Happy. Kami sangat takut kalau liburan kali ini tidak akan menyenangkan. Kak Erza masih menatap tajam mata kak Mira. Karena kak Mira kesal dilihat dengan cara seperti itu, ditambah aku yang hampir menangis. Maka, akhirnya kak Mira pun menghentikan aksinya. Fiuh~

Segera setelah kak Mira menyerah, Natsu segera mendekatiku. Kemudian mengajakku untuk berjalan di depan sambil mengobrol dengan Happy. Di sela-sela pembicaraan Natsu, ia segera menghapus air mata yang masih berada di pelupuk mataku dengan tangan mungilnya. Jujur, aku sangat terharu. Setelah ia menghapus air mataku, ia menggenggam tanganku dan juga tangan mungil Happy.

Untuk menghiburku yang masih sedikit menangis, kak Mira berusaha sebaik mungkin bersikap terutama dengan Natsu dan juga tersenyum. Walau pun sebenarnya kak Mira ingin sekali membunuh Natsu. Sedangkan Natsu, ia menunjukkan cengiran khasnya. Kemudian mengajakku dan Happy untuk berjalan lebih dulu. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil memeluk Happy.

Kak Erza, kak Mira, dan kak Elfman terlihat tersenyum karena melihat keakraban kami bertiga. Terutama kak Erza. Walau pun bukan kakak kandungku, tapi kak Erza adalah orang yang paling mendukung hubunganku dengan Natsu. Sangat berbeda dengan kak Mira yang sangat _over-protective_ denganku. Tapi, biar begitu, kak Mira berbuat seperti itu semata-mata hanya untukku. Beda lagi dengan kak Elfman. Kak Elfman hanya diam dan tidak ikut campur dalam hubunganku dengan Natsu. Tapi, jika aku membutuhkan kak Elfman, maka kak Elfman akan bergerak dan membantuku. Seperti itulah sifat mereka semua terhadapku.

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

Setibanya di _Blue Lake_ …

"Hah, akhirnya sampai juga …" ucap kak Erza sambil meregangkan ototnya yang agak kaku.

Kak Mira hanya tersenyum melihat kegiatan kami semua setelah berjalan cukup jauh. Sudah pasti, kami semua merasa kelelahan. Namun, walau pun lelah sekalipun, kami semua tetap memasang wajah senang. Senang karena bisa berlibur dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Walau tanpa kehadiran seorang guru.

"Hei, Lisanna! Ayo kemari!" ajak kak Mira sambil melepas pakaiannya. Yang di dalam pakaiannya sudah dibalut oleh pakaian renang.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Kemudian berkata kepada kak Mira, "I, iya!"

Natsu yang melihatku gelagapan, akhirnya mendekatiku. Begitu pula dengan Happy. Mereka berdua memasang wajah seceria mungkin, kemudian mengajakku untuk berenang di danau yang tidak memiliki satwa liar yang ganas di dalamnya, "Haha! Tidak perlu begitu, Lisanna! Ayo kita berenang sepuasnya di sini!"

Ketika Natsu mengajakku dengan cengirannya, rasanya tubuh, otak, dan perasaanku semuanya terhipnotis olehnya. Sungguh, tidak ada yang bisa membuatku menjadi lebih baik daripada cengiran khas itu, "Tentu saja!"

Ketika aku ingin mengganti pakaian ku dengan pakaian renang milikku, tiba-tiba _exceed_ biru itu menahanku dengan cara menggenggam ujung pakaianku. Ia mengajakku dan Natsu untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Yah, kami bertiga akhirnya sepakat untuk tidak ikut berenang bersama yang lainnya. Dan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat yang diinginkan oleh Happy.

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

"HUAAAA!" suara Natsu setibanya di tempat yang dituju kami bertiga memang sangat keras. Namun, tidak ada yang mengomeli atau memarahi si rambut _pastel red_ ini. Lho? Kenapa bisa?

Hehe, itu karena aku, Natsu, dan Happy sekarang berada di 'rumah' kami bertiga. Yang sangat jauh dari _basecamp _kak Mira dan yang lainnya. Rumah dimana kami merawat Happy sampai menetas. Tempat kami melihat matahari tenggelam. Dan juga, tempat dimana kami selalu berkeluh kesal. Oh, ya. Jika kami memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali ke 'rumah', pasti kami akan mencari dan mengumpulkan segala macam makanan dan minuman. Bahan makanan dan minuman itu kelak akan kami jadikan camilan jika kami menginginkannya.

"Lisanna, kau tunggu disini, ya! Aku dan Happy akan mencari bahan makanan!" seru Natsu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku pelan. Kemudian berlari kecil menuruni bukit kecil yang menjadi lokasi 'rumah' kami.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku pelan sambil tersenyum. Lelaki berambut _pastel red _ itu `pun membalas senyumanku. Kemudian mengajak kucing biru itu untuk mengumpulkan bahan makanan untuk kami bertiga nanti.

_WUUSSSH~~!_

Suara angin sepoi-sepoi di sekitar danau, benar-benar sejuk. Padahal tadi sangat mendung. Ketika aku menatap langit biru yang bersih itu, aku jadi teringat kata kak Mira soal cuaca yang tadi mendung. _`Kan ada yang bisa jadi pawang hujan kita nanti_. Mungkin perkataan kak Mira memang benar. Ada pawang hujan. Hihi. Tapi, siapa pawang hujan nya, ya? Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku menunggu Natsu dan Happy pulang saja. Tapi—

_DEG!_

—tiba-tiba detak jantungku berdetak sangat keras. Walau pun hanya satu kali. Mungkin, 'pawang hujan' yang dimaksud kak Mira adalah orang itu. Tapi, aku takut kalau kak Mira dan orang itu akan berkelahi. Bisa-bisa acara ini jadi berantakan kalau kedua orang itu berkelahi. Tap—ah, sudahlah. Semoga saja bukan dia …

_End Lisanna's POV_

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_General's POV_

Sementara itu, di sebuah hutan lebat di dekat danau …

"Kenapa lama sekali, hah? Bagaimana kalau Lisanna tahu?" tanya Mirajane dengan wajah yang sangat kesal sambil menghentakkan kaki kanannya karena tidak sabaran. Ditambah dengan suasana hatinya yang selalu berubah-ubah karena masih memikirkan adiknya yang hampir menitikkan air matanya tadi pagi.

Seorang gadis berambut biru yang ada di depan Mirajane mengendus kesal karena diperintah seperti itu, "Huh! Kau kira mudah apa? Ini sangat sulit, tahu! Kalau kau pikir mengubah cuaca sangat simpel dan mudah, kerjakan sendiri saja! Aku lelah kalau terus menggunakan sihir! Tidak sepertimu yang sudah biasa menggunakan sihir! Mira _baka_! Kau hanya bisa mengganggu acaraku dengan Gray-_sama_ saja!"

Mirajane sangat kesal karena perempuan seusianya yang bernama Juvia mengumpatnya dengan mengatainya _baka_. Apalagi tidak melakukan _eye-contact_ sama sekali. Rasanya kedua tangan Mirajane tidak sabar untuk merobek-robek mulut orang yang telah mengejeknya. Satu-satunya orang yang dengan 'gagah berani' mengejek Mirajane tanpa rasa ketakutan terhadap dirinya hanyalah Juvia Loxar.

Hanya Juvia dan Erza yang berani mengejeknya secara terang-terangan seperti tadi. Namun, Juvia tidak pernah berkelahi atau pun menunjukkan sisi seram nya kepada semua orang. Itu, demi menjaga nama baiknya di depan Gray Fullbuster, orang yang sangat ia cintai. Namun, jika ada yang berani-berani mencoba merebut hati Gray, maka Juvia pun akan menjadi gadis yang sangat menyeramkan. Bahkan lebih seram daripada Erza dan Mirajane.

"Ugh, baik, baik. Tapi, bisakah kau mempercepatnya? Aku, takut nanti Lisanna jadi sedih seperti tadi. Ya? Kumohon~" bujuk Mirajane sambil menunjukkan akting nya di depan Juvia. Dengan wajah memelasnya, Mirajane menunjukkan aktingnya yang patut diancungi jempol itu.

Juvia menatap sinis akting Mirajane. Gadis yang dijuluki _rainy girl_ itu sudah tahu benar sikap Mirajane. Baik sifat palsunya yang dibuat semanis mungkin, mau pun sifat aslinya yang memang sudah diketahui oleh seluruh penduduk _Fairy Tail Village_. Namun, setiap akting dan permohonan dari Mirajane pasti ada alasan tertentu. Alasan yang dibuat pun memang apa adanya. Namun, senyum dan wajah memelasnya itu hanya dibuat-buat olehnya. Semata-mata agar 'korban' akting nya mau menuruti apa yang ia inginkan. Dan salah satu korbannya adalah Gildarts-_sensei_.

"Cih! Apa boleh buat. Karena ini demi Lisanna, Happy dan Natsu, aku akan berusaha untu—" belum selesai Juvia berbicara, teman sebayanya yang berambut putih itu spontan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Karena saking senangnya.

Juvia yang merasa kesal, segera memukul Mirajane dengan tangannya itu. Sakit memang. Tapi, Mirajane sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia sudah terlalu bahagia karena adiknya tidak akan kecewa. Ia tidak perlu kecewa menahan keinginannya untuk pergi ke 'rumah' nya.

_End General's POV_

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_Lisanna's POV_

_Kaak … kaaak_ …

suara burung gagak menandakan bahwa hari telah beranjak sore. Matahari kini telah tenggelam—bermaksud untuk menyinari belahan Bumi yang belum terkena pantulan cahayanya. Sementara itu, sang Surya akan digantikan oleh rembulan dan gugusan bintang yang bertabur di langit malam nanti.

Aku, hanya duduk termenung. Menunggu 'anak' dan 'suami' ku yang belum pulang-pulang juga. Sambil melihat matahari yang sebentar lagi akan digantikan oleh si bulan dan gugusan bintang, aku terus berdoa agar Happy dan Natsu pulang dengan selamat. Sejak tadi, 'bocah api' dan kucing biru itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya di depanku.

Bosan.

Aku sangat bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa menonton menit menit matahari akan tenggelam dengan sempurna. Aku, sebenarnya sangat ingin melihat matahari terbenam bersama Natsu dan Happy. Namun, hingga saat ini mereka berdua belum kunjung datang.

'Natsu, Happy, lama sekali …,' batinku sambil melihat jalan yang biasanya aku, Natsu dan Happy gunakan untuk menaiki dan menuruni bukit kecil ini.

Aku yang sudah sangat bosan menunggu, akhirnya bangkit dari kursi yang biasanya kupakai untuk duduk melihat matahari tenggelam. Namun, sebelum beranjak dari bukit kecil itu, aku melihat matahari tenggelam itu baik-baik. Entah apa yang membuatku merasa akan merindukan pemandangan ini. Padahal, aku bisa saja pergi kemari kapan pun yang aku mau. Hah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku menuruti apa kata hatiku saat ini.

_WUUSSSH~~!_

Sekali lagi angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi kurasakan. Begitu lembut, dan juga membuatku merasa tenang. Hah, andai saja Natsu dan Happy ada di sini. Mungkin aku tidak perlu mencarinya sampai ke hutan di pinggir desa. Tapi, rasanya hatiku kini tidak ingin meninggalkan bukit kecil ini. Rasanya sungguh berat. Namun, karena sampai sekarang Natsu dan Happy tidak kunjung datang, pada akhirnya aku 'nekat' untuk melawan perasaan ku yang jarang—tidak. Bahkan tidak pernah kualami sebelumnya.

Ketika aku menyudahi acara menonton matahari tenggelam itu, kini aku akan melangkahkan kakiku menuju hutan pinggir desa itu. Namun—

'—ugh! Kenapa susah sekali menggerakkan kaki ini, ya?'

Aku berusaha menggerakkan kakiku agar bisa bergerak. Agak lama, menyusahkan, dan menguras cukup banyak tenaga. Karena, perasaan dan otak seperti sedang berkelahi di dalam tubuhku. Memperebutkan 'hak' mereka masing-masing. Dan, pada akhirnya 'otak' milikku yang mampu memenangkan 'hak'-nya. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni bukit kecil itu. Dan berdoa, semoga Natsu dan Happy baik-baik saja …

_End Lisanna's POV_

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_General's POV_

Beberapa menit kemudian, matahari benar-benar telah digantikan oleh sang rembulan dan gugusan bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Kini, suara burung gagak yang tadi sore terdengar, kini telah berganti dengan suara hewan malam. Namun, sosok gadis mungil berambut putih itu tidak kunjung kembali ke bukit kecil itu. Natsu dan Happy, sudah berada di _basecamp_. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Mereka semua sudah siap untuk kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Duh, Lisanna kemana, ya? Kenapa belum datang juga?" tanya Mirajane sambil menggigit kuku jari ibunya dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

Elfman dan Mirajane terlihat sangat khawatir. Tentu saja. Kalau orang lain yang menghilang, Mirajane dan Elfman tidak akan sangat khawatir. Namun, yang menghilang kali ini adalah adik kesayangan mereka berdua, Lisanna Strauss. Begitu pula dengan Natsu, dan juga Happy. Dan juga Juvia, Erza, dan yang lainnya. Mereka semua sangat mengkhawatirkan Lisanna yang err—buta arah.

"Hei! Daripada diam saja, ayo cari Lisanna!" ajak Natsu sambil berlari sekencang mungkin. Menuju hutan pinggir desa. Kemudian diikuti oleh Happy yang terbang di belakangnya.

Walau pun Natsu tidak tahu kemana Lisanna pergi, namun nurani lelaki itu sangat amat yakin bahwa Lisanna bosan menunggu Natsu dan Happy yang sedang mencari bahan makanan. Di hutan pinggir desa itu. Kemudian mencarinya dan Happy. Namun, Lisanna melupakan satu hal yang sangat besar. Ia lupa bahwa Lisanna sendiri buta arah.

Juvia dan Erza, orang yang paling menyayangi Lisanna pun ikut berlari mencari Lisanna. Juvia, Erza, dan Mirajane. Ketiga wanita yang dijuluki sebagai _Trouble Makers Fairy Tail_ itu mencari gadis mungil yang kini entah dimana. Bersama teman-temannya yang lain, mereka mencari dan mencari Lisanna …

_End General's POV_

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_Lisanna's POV_

Suara hewan-hewan malam adalah yang paling menyeramkan bagiku. Dingin, tidak ada makanan, tidak ada minuman, tidak ada teman, tidak ada Natsu, tidak ada kak Mira, tidak ada kak Elfman, dan tidak ada teman-temanku yang lain. Yang ada, hanya kegelapan dan ketakutan yang merasuki tubuhku.

"Na … Natsu… Happy …. dimana kalian…?" ucapku sambil menahan rasa dingin yang begitu terasa oleh tubuh dan hatiku saat ini.

Dingin. Sangat dingin.

Ketika udara yang sangat dingin itu mulai membuat tubuhku menggigil, aku mencari sebuah tempat yang kelihatnnya hangat. Walau pun tidak terlalu hangat, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting bisa melindungiku dari hawa yang sangat dingin ini. Aku tidak mau mati kedinginan.

Ketika aku telusuri seluk beluk hutan ini, kutemukan sebuah bangku di pinggir jalan. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Yang penting, aku hangat dan tidak kedinginan. Dengan lampu pijar yang tidak terlalu terang itu, aku bisa melihatnya. Bagiku, lampu yang tidak terlalu terang itu sudah menjadi lampu yang paling terang bagiku. Karena, di hutan itu sama sekali tidak ada alat penerangan seperti lampu. Hanya ada kegelapan dan ketakutan.

Segera kudekati bangku kosong yang ditemani oleh sebuah tiang yang entah aku tidak tahu dan juga sebuah lampu pijar. Setelah duduk, segera kuhangatkan kedua tanganku dengan nafasku. Sambil menggerutu di dalam hati, 'Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan hal terpenting seperti ini? Aku buta arah. Tapi, kenapa aku malah bisa melupakannya? Aku bodoh! Aku bodoh! Aku bodoh!'

Setelah puas mengumpat diriku sendiri, aku pun tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Rasanya, ingin sekali aku menangis sekencang mungkin agar seseorang bisa mendengarku, kemudian mengantarku pulang kembali ke desaku, Fairy Tail. Namun, malu rasanya kalau aku terus menangis. Gigi ku sudah saling sebuah suara gertakan. Tidak tahan untuk memecah suasana hening di jalan raya yang tergolong sepi ini. Bagaimana kalau kalian ada di posisiku?

Sungguh, rasanya sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku ingin berteriak, aku ingin mengeluarkan semua air mataku, agar tidak menangis lagi di kemudian hari. Ya, lebih baik aku menangis sekarang. Aku, ingin memuaskan diriku sendiri agar tidak ketakutan di dalam kegelapan yang benar-benar menakutkan ini.

Dan, pada akhirnya aku pun menangis dengan sangat kencang. Sangat kencang, "Hiks, hiks! NATSUU! HAPPY! KAK MIRA! KEMANA KALIAN?"

Aku memukul-mukul bangku yang sedang kududuki itu. Aku ingin menangis dan berteriak lebih kencang lagi. Agar mereka semua bisa mendengar suaraku. Dan menyelamatkanku. Aku, tidak mau sendirian. Aku, takut.

"_Kami-sama_, t-tolong selamatkan aku … hiks …" aku tidak mampu berteriak kembali. Rasanya energi ku sudah terkuras habis untuk mencari, berteriak, dan juga berlari mencari Natsu dan Happy …

_._

_Dan mulai sekarang, Aku akan menuliskan segalanya_

_._

_Menuliskan cerita mengenai kehidupanku_

_._

_Kehidupanku yang sangat kelam_

_._

_Di sini_

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

_**Edited (09/05/2012) YuuKina ScarJou™**_

**.**

_**Feedback**_**?**

**.**


	3. 2nd Story : My Life

**.**

_Rasa cinta, rasa suka—_

—_semuanya bertabur menjadi satu_

_Menghiasi hari-hariku_

_Menghiasi pesona dunia ini_

_Tapi—_

—_bagaimana kalau penderitaan yang menghiasi hari-hariku?_

_Bagaimana kalau isak tangis mereka yang tak bersalah yang menghiasi duniaku?_

_Apa aku tetap bisa bertahan hidup?_

**.**

_**|Halte bus pinggir hutan—06:01 AM|**_

_Lisanna's POV_

_Natsu …_

"Hei. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Natsu? K-kau kah itu? Happy? Kalian … dimana? Tolong aku …_

"Anak kecil!" suara keras itu tiba-tiba mengagetkanku yang sedang tetidur pulas di bangku kecil itu.

Aku—tertidur? Sudah berapa lama?

Segera aku membuka mataku. Kemudian melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Sosok lelaki berambut hitam legam, sangat tampan, dan juga tinggi kira-kira seratus tujuh puluh senti, itu ciri-ciri dari orang yang membangunkanku.

Wajah tegang yang sempat kulihat dari wajah lelaki itu kini sirna ketika aku terbangun. Lelaki itu bernafas lega ketika aku membuka mataku dan melihatnya, "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" lelaki itu mengelus rambut putihku pelan. Sambil diiringi oleh senyum manisnya yang pasti bisa memikat hati para kaum hawa itu.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Kemudian bangkit dari bangku kecil itu. Dengan cepat, aku menundukkan kepalaku sedikit. Setelah itu, bertanya kepada lelaki itu. Walau pun aku sedikit takut karena belum mengenalnya, aku tetap berusaha bersuara agar suaraku bisa terdengar, "T-tuan. Boleh aku bertanya? Apa Tuan tahu dimana _Fairy Tail Village_? Aku, tersesat dan tidak bisa menemukan jalan ke desaku."

Bibir nya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil. Kemudian tersenyum dengan lembutnya. Membuat semua orang yang melihat senyumannya akan merasa bahwa lelaki ini adalah orang baik. Orang yang sangat baik, "_Fairy Tail Village_? Aku pernah berkunjung kesana. Untuk melihat-lihat saja, _sih_. Dan… mungkin aku juga sudah lupa jalannya. Tapi mungkin aku masih ingat sedikit. Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu ke desamu lagi?"

"I-iya. Terima kasih, Tuan. S-soal arah, itu tidak masalah! Y-yang penting … Tuan masih ingat, `kan? Itu masih lebih baik, daripada tidak ingat sama sekali," aku hanya berkata seperti itu. Aku tidak peduli walau pun ia tidak teralu hafal arah jalannya sekali pun. Yang penting, ia masih hafal sedikit, `kan? Itu lebih baik daripada tidak tahu sama sekali. Seperti aku yang bodoh ini.

"Ya. Kau benar," Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. Kemudian menyeka air mataku yang masih tersisa sambil menjawab pertanyaanku, "Tidak usah panggil aku Tuan, ya? Panggil saja aku—"

_**.**_

_**YuuKina ScarJou presented—This is Our Life**_

'_**Fairy Tail'**__ Belong to __**Hiro Mashima  
><strong>_

_**Attention! **__Apabila ada __**kesamaan cerita**__, itu hanyalah sebuah __**kebetulan belaka**__! Ini __**hanya**__ fanfi__ksi__, dan kita __**bebas**__ untuk berkarya!_

_**Warning(s)! AU**__**, OOCness, GaJeness, Typo(s), Rush, boros kalimat, DLDR**__!__**, etc.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary**_

Mirajane dan semua mencari Lisanna yang menghilang itu. Semua mencari sampai ke pelosok desa. Kepala desa itu pun ikut mencarinya. Namun, mereka tidak bisa menemukannya. Sementara itu, Lisanna diajak oleh seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam legam untuk kembali ke desanya. Namun, ternyata lelaki itu tidak mengantarnya ke desa Lisanna …

**.**

**2****nd ****Story**

_New Life_

**.**

_**Halte Bus pinggir hutan—06:13 AM|**_

_General's POV_

Matahari kini telah kembali bangun dari tidurnya. Sang surya telah menyinari bumi dengan cahaya nya yang terang benderang. Bulan dan bintang-bintang telah bergeser ke belahan bumi lainnya. Mempersilahkan Sang Surya untuk menggantikan tempat mereka. Burung-burung berkicauan dengan merdunya. Membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam planet yang memiliki kehidupan ini merasa tenang ketika bangun dari tidurnya. Namun, tidak begitu dengan anak-anak di _Fairy Tail Village_.

Mereka semua sibuk mencari gadis bernama Lisanna Strauss itu. Peluh memenuhi tubuh mereka. Seolah tak peduli dengan keringat yang membanjiri tubuh mereka, pakaian mereka semua sampai basah kuyup karena keringat mereka sendiri. Mereka semua menggunakan sihir mereka semua sampai batasnya. Walau lelah, tapi mereka semua tetap berusaha mencari anak bungsu keluarga Strauss itu.

"Lisanna! Dimana kau?" Erza berteriak sangat kencang di balik pepohonan yang bisa dibilang sangat besar itu. Tubuh mungil nan mulusnya, kini telah 'diselimuti' oleh berbagai luka dan lumpur. Entah itu luka karena terjatuh atau bertemu dengan binatang buas yang lewat. Lumpur karena terjebak di pasir hisap itu benar-benar membuat kaki Erza terasa sangat berat. Namun Erza seakan tidak peduli dengan lumpur hisap tersebut.

Terlihat kakak perempuan Lisanna menangis sesegukan karena adik bungsunya menghilang, "Lisanna! Ini kakakmu, sayang! Kau dimana?" Mirajane berusaha untuk kuat dan tidak menangis. Namun, ternyata memang rasanya sulit. Perasaan seorang kakak kepada adiknya itu sangat kuat, `kan?

"Lisanna!" teriakan Natsu sangat kencang. Bahkan burung kelelawar yang sedang tidur pun sampai terbangun karena volume suara Natsu yang terlalu kencang.

Elfman merasa sangat sedih. Ia menganggap dirinya tidak bisa dianggap sebagai laki-laki karena tidak bisa melindungi adik bungsunya itu. Mirajane hanya bisa menahan tangisnya agar bisa mencari Lisanna dengan lebih baik. Namun, sekali lagi. Tidak ada yang tidak merasa sedih jika adik bungsu kesayangannya itu menghilang. Dan—

—_tes!_

Air mata Mirajane sudah tumpah sepenuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Rasanya sulit untuk tetap tegar. Ya, sangat sulit. Mirajane bahkan hampir pingsan karena kelelahan. Namun, adik laki-lakinya segera menangkan Mirajane yang hampir jatuh lemas tak berdaya itu.

"Hei, Natsu! Kau dan yang lain cari Lisanna! Aku akan mengantar kak Mira ke desa! Kak Mira sudah sampai batasnya!" seru Elfman sambil menggendong Mirajane yang sudah tampak sangat letih dan tak berdaya.

Natsu hanya mengangguk. Ketika Elfman hampir tidak terlihat lagi oleh bola mata Natsu, segera laki-laki berambut _pastel red_ itu berteriak, "Hei! Tolong suruh yang lain ikut mencari Lisannaaaaaa!" teriakan Natsu yang bagaikan naga mengamuk itu, benar-benar membisingkan daerah itu. Namun, semua sudah tidak peduli. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengomeli Natsu.

Levy yang memiliki sihir yang paling bisa menghemat tenaganya, sesekali menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat sebuah pengeras suara. Dengan harapan, suaranya yang keras nanti mampu didengar oleh Lisanna yang menghilang itu.

Elfman hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian segera berlari secepat mungkin untuk mengantar Mirajane menuju _Fairy Tail Village_. Dengan gerakan yang sangat tergesa-gesa tentunya.

Ketika Elfman suah tidak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan mata, terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut panjang ikal mengintip Natsu dan yang lainnya di salah satu cabang pohon yang paling kuat dan besar. Dan juga paling tinggi. Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat mereka semua yang secang mencari Lisanna, "Hihihi. Menarik," hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari anak kecil itu.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia menambahkannya dengan perkataan lain, "Ah, kalian … benar-benar menarik," gadis itu terlihat masih memperhatikan mereka semua yang masih sibuk mencari Lisanna. Erza yang menjadi gadis terkuat selain Juvia dan Mirajane pun terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan, "Anak muda sekarang benar-benar 'nakal'. Tapi, aku suka semangatnya. Terutama yang perempuan,"

Ketika ia melihat anak perempuan berambut kebiru-biruan sudah mulai kelelahan karena menggunakan sihir, anak kecil berambut pirang itu kembali berkomentar, "Oh, dasar. Apa kau … tidak bisa memegang janjimu? Apa kau masih seperti dulu? Heh, susah juga. Apa aku harus turun tangan juga? Aku sudah—ah, lupakan. Mungkin, suatu hari nanti," sebuah senyum kecil terlihat dari bibir mungil gadis itu, "Jika kau bisa menepati janjimu,"

Lalu, hanya selang beberapa detik ketika gadis itu mengatakan kata-kata itu, ia menghilang. Tanpa menghilangkan jejak seikit pun. Tanpa meninggalkan sebuah suara. Dan tanpa membuat gesekan antar-udara di sekitar gadis itu duduk tadi. Ia, menghilang dengan begitu misterius.

_End Genereal's POV_

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_**|Halte Bus pinggir hutan—06:31 AM|**_

_Lisanna's POV_

Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku. Sambil menunggu jawaban dari lelaki itu, "Ng, baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu. Tapi—" lelaki itu menghentikan perkataannya. Seolah takut untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"A-aku akan melakukan apapun! Tapi kumohon, bawa aku ke _Fairy Tail Village_! Kak Mira—ya! kak Mira, p-pasti sekarang sedang mengkhawatirkanku! Kumohon, bawa aku kembali ke desaku …" aku memohon kepadanya. Air mataku kembali mengalir deras dari pelupuk mataku. Ketika aku teringat kedua kakakku, pasti aku… selalu seperti ini.

Lelaki di depanku tersenyum lembut. Ia kemudian mengggenggam tangan mungilku sambil berkata, "Baiklah kalau kau maunya seperti itu. Aku, akan bawa kau ke desamu lagi," lelaki itu bangkit dari bangku kecil yang berada di samping bangku tempat aku tidur tadi, "Ayo!" lelaki itu tesenyum kembali. Sambil mengelus rambut putihku pelan.

Aku tersenyum. Lelaki itu, ternyata orang yang sangat baik. Aku tidak menyangka, orang asing seperti dia sangat baik. Dan dengan sukarela, ia mau mengantarku kembali ke desa, "T-terima kasih," aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Walau pun, mungkin saja ini adalah ucapan terima kasih ku yang terakhir kalinya kepadanya. Dan juga, terakhir kalinya aku akan bertemu dengan lelaki asing sebaik dia.

"Sama-sama," lelaki itu hanya membalas sekedarnya. Namun tetap diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman manis darinya.

Wajah ku tiba-tiba sedikit memerah ketika ia berkata seperti itu. Entah kenapa, kata 'sama-sama' yang diucapkannya begitu dalam bagiku. Natsu sendiri sepertinya tidak bisa mengucapkan ucapan 'sama-sama' seperti lelaki ini. Ah, apa karena dia orang baik? Natsu 'kan brutal dan … memang tidak sopan. Hahaha. Mungkin memang iya. Dan aku harap, kata yang begitu lembut seperti ini akan terus berlanjut selamanya. Tapi, jangan sampai Natsu tetap jadi brutal dan tidak sopan ketika aku dewasa nanti.

_End Lisanna's POV_

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_**|Fairy Tail Village—06:40 AM|**_

_General's POV_

Sementara itu, Elfman yang telah sampai di _Fairy Tail Village_, ia segera menggendong kakak perempuannya menuju rumah mereka semua. Namun, sebelum itu, ia sempat pergi menuju rumah kepala desa _Fairy Tail Village, _Makarov Dreyar.

"Kakek!" teriakan Elfman ternyata tidak kalah kencang dari Natsu. Semua orang yang saat itu sedang berada di lingkungan rumah kepala desa.

Kepala desa yang akrab disapa kakek Makarov itu terlihat benar-benar kesal karena suara Elfman yang terlalu keras itu. Bagaimana tidak? kepala desa itu tadinya sedang asyik membaca koran langganannya. Dan juga sedang meminum secangkir teh. Ketika akan menyeruput secangkir teh, tiba-tiba anak lelaki satu-satunya dari keluarga Strauss berteriak sekeras itu. Dan alhasil, air teh yang masih berada di dalam mulut sang kakek pun menyembur keluar seketika.

"Hei, Elfman! Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu, hah? Apa kau sudah ketularan virus Natsu!" tanya Makarov sambil membuang koran yang sedang ia baca ke atas meja kecil yang ada di sampingnya.

Dengan nafas yang sangat tergesa-gesa, anak laki-laki tunggal dari keluarga Strauss itu mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang begitu memburu. Ia melirik kakaknya yang masih lemas tak berdaya di atas gendongannya. Kemudian segera melihat Makarov dengan wajah sedih.

"Hah, hah, hah. K-kakek—Lisanna, kak Mira, t-olong—" suara Elfman terputus-putus karena sangat kelelahan. Tangannya yang sudah sangat kelelahan itu masih saja dipaksakan agar kakaknya tidak terjatuh.

Makarov yang awalnya ingin marah pun, kini terhenti karena melihat siapa yang digendong oleh Elfman. Mirajane sudah menutup matanya. Nafasnya tidak dapat dirasakan lagi oleh Elfman. Tubuh anak sulung keluarga Strauss itu, yang awalnya panas karena peluh yang membanjirinya, kini malah dingin. Ia—

"Eh? K-kak Mira?" wajah Elfman terlihat syok ketika tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menggendong kakaknya tiba-tiba merasakan suhu tubuh kakaknya dingin, "T-tidak mungkin. Kak Mira? Kak Mira! Kak Mira!" Elfman menggungcang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya itu dengan kasar. Ia takut. Ia takut kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kakaknya. Ia tidak mau kakaknya ini—mati.

Makarov dengan cepat segera berlari mendekati Mirajane yang suhu tubuhnya mulai menurun itu. Wajah Beliau sangat ketakutan. Ia tidak ingin kecemasan yang dirasakan oleh Elfman menjadi kenyataan. Tidak boleh. Mirajane, Elfman, dan Lisanna adalah anak yang harus ia jaga. Makarov memiliki janji dengan 'nya'.

"Oi! Kenapa yang lain diam saja? Cepat bantu aku!" suara teriakan dari Makarov begitu keras. Tentu saja. Suara dari lelaki tua yang satu ini pasti tidak kalah dari Natsu mau pun Elfman. Karena, memang Makarov sudah menurunkan 'kebiasaan' berteriaknya kepada semua anak-anak di _Fairy Tail Village_.

Semua warga desa yang berada di dekatnya segera berhamburan mendekati Mirajane yang kulitnya sudah sangat pucat itu. Bahkan, lebih pucat dari salju yang sangat putih sekali pun. Keringat dingin yang membasahi pakaiannya mungkin telah membuat suhu tubuh Mirajane turun drastis. Namun—tetap saja. Sebagai adik yang kini—berada di sisi kakakknya, Elfman merasa sangat khawatir.

Seorang gadis bernama Yua, yang menjadi dokter di _Fairy Tail Village_, dengan sigap langsung berlari mendekati Mirajane yang sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak orang itu. Tangan kanan dan kirinya membawa tas yang cukup besar. Kacamata sang dokter pun tampak miring sedikit karena lari dengan terburu-buru.

_BRUUK!_

Salah satu tas yang dijinjing oleh Yua terjatuh ketika dokter cantik itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari Mirajane yang kondisinya terlihat makin parah, "M-maafkan aku!" gadis itu segera membetulkan kacamatanya asal-asal dan segera mengambil kembali tasnya yang terjatuh tadi. Lalu segera berlari mendekati Mirajane.

"Hei, Yua! Tolong cepatlah!" mohon sang kepala desa sambil meraba-raba tangan dan kaki Mirajane yang suhu tubuhnya semakin dingin—seperti—mayat.

Yua hanya mengangguk sekilas. Kemudian langsung memerintah beberapa orang yang dibawanya untuk membantu Yua memeriksa Mirajane. Ia memeriksa denyut nadi Mirajane lewat tangan kiri Mirajane.

Setelah ia selesai memeriksa denyut nadi Mirajane, Yua segera menyimpulkan sesuatu, 'Dia masih hidup,' batinnya. Setelah itu, Yua segera memerintahkan salah satu _fairy_ –nya untuk mengambilkannya barang yang Yua butuhkan, "Joe, tolong ambilkan aku _Kamachi*_!"

Joe hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mengambilkan apa yang diinginkan oleh sang dokter yang tidak bisa menguasai ilmu sihir itu. Namun, bisa 'menciptakan' sebuah sihir yang tidak bisa dibuat oleh seorang penyihir. Sebuah sihir yang disebut … tekhnologi.

Joe segera memberikan _kamachi_ yang diinginkan oleh Yua. Setelah itu, Yua segera membuka isi _kamachi_ yang berbentuk kubus kecil itu dan mengambil benda yang ada di dalamnya—sebuah pil berwarna hijau tua.

'Huft, semoga masih sempat,' batin Yua sambil menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Yua segera melemparkan pil kecil itu ke tubuh Mirajane yang sudah seperti mayat itu.

Penduduk desa hanya bisa menahan nafas karena tegang. Mirajane—orang yang memiliki sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain, tidak boleh mati. Yua yang hanya seorang penduduk baru pun juga sependapat. Ada sebuah 'kekuatan' hebat di dalam tubuh Mirajane. Tapi—masih sukar untuk dijelaskan oleh Yua sendiri.

_BOFT~!_

Tubuh Mirajane tiba-tiba tertutupi oleh sebuah tempat yang mirip seperti kurungan berbentuk tabung. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah cairan bening. Sehingga—mungkin Mirajane tidak bisa bernafas sama sekali di dalamnya. Namun, tidak ada yang merasa khawatir. Mereka semua seperti sudah tahu kenapa Yua melakukan hal itu kepada Mirajane.

"Baiklah. Mira-_chan_, untuk saat ini bisa kupastikan selamat," umumnya sambil mengelap peluh yang membasahi dahinya itu. Sebuah senyum kelegaan juga ia munculkan, bertanda bahwa Mirajane sekarang baik-baik saja.

Makarov yang tadinya terlihat sangat tegang pada awalnya langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Tubuh beliau tadinya sedikit bergetar karena begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Mirajane. Yua hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian memerintah Joe, Alza, Chi, dan Mey untuk memindahkan kapsul yang di dalamnya terdapat Mirajane menuju rumah sakit milik Yua. Lalu, Sam, Lilia, dan Runa untuk mengangkat tas Yua yang sangat berat itu.

Sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, Yua menenangkan Elfman agar tidak khawatir soal keadaan Mirajane, "Jangan khawatir," Yua tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk bahu kiri Elfman, "Mira-_chan_, tidak akan terluka. Percayakan padaku," lanjutnya. Kemudian, ia menjauhi Elfman dan mendekati Makarov. Yua mohon pamit untuk kembali ke rumah sakitnya. Dan merawat Mirajane.

Elfman yang seolah tidak percaya, menatap entah kearah mana. Pandangannya kosong. Elfman begitu tegang. Saking tegangnya, bahkan kakinya bergetar karena sangat ketakutan. Nafas nya pun seakan berhenti. Kelegaannya—belum benar-benar terwujud. Lisanna, Lisanna—masih belum ditemukan!

Elfman yang tiba-tiba mengingat nama Lisanna, langsung berdiri. Wajahnya kembali pucat pasi karena Lisanna menghilang. Dan sampai pagi ini belum ditemukan. Makarov yang berada tidak jauh dari Elfman, menatap aneh Elfman yang seharusnya merasa lega—malah terlihat khawatir kembali.

"Oy, Elfman! Ada apa, hah? Bukannya Mirajane baik-baik saja?" tanya Makarov sambil duduk dengan santainya. Yah—kakek yang satu ini mungkin masih bisa duduk dengan santai karena tidak tahu, kalau Lisanna menghilang.

Elfman yang mendengar suara sang kakek, langsung berlari dengan tergesa-gesa mendekati Makarov. Ia bangkit dengan terburu-buru untuk mendekati lelaki paruh baya itu. Sempat terjatuh, tapi lelaki itu tidak peduli. Ia terus berusaha untuk berlari, mendekati Makarov.

"Kekek! Kakek Makarov!" Elfman berteriak memanggil nama Makarov sambil berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Terlihat wajahnya yang kembali menjadi tegang kembali membuat Makarov keheranan.

Makarov segera bangkit. Kemudian melihat Elfman yang mungkin, hanya dalam sepersekian detik akan sampai tepat berada di depan Makarov. "Oi, Elfman! Ada apa?" sang kakek mengerutkan dahinya karena kebingungan dengan sikap Elfman.

"K-kakek! Lisanna, kek! Lisanna!" Elfman yang sudah berada tepat di depan Makarov langsung berteriak seperi orang gila. Elfman menyebut-nyebut nama Lisanna dengan notasi yang begitu membuat Makarov kebingungan. Dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dengan wajah jengkel, Makarov berusaha tenang. Kemudian mencengkram bahu kanan Elfman. Mencoba untuk menenangkan Elfman agar bisa menceritakan, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Elfman hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian menceritakan semuanya.

"Oi, Elfman! Tenanglah sedikit!" Makarov mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Elfman dengan kuat. Agar lelaki berkulit cokelat itu dapat mengambil tindakan yang jauh lebih tenang.

Lalu, dari kejauhan, terlihat sesosok gadis mungil berambut ikal panjang duduk di sebuah cabang pohon tertinggi di pohon yang juga sangat tinggi. Ia melihat kearah kerumunan yang sangat ramai—tempat Elfman dan Makarov. Gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum manis. Melihat keributan yang sedang terjadi di desa kecil itu.

Gadis mungil nan imut itu hanya diam saja. Ia hanya bertopang dagu melihat kerumunan yang berada di desa kecil di sana, "Hm … sama saja rupanya. Ckckck … Makarov, bisakah kau menepati janjimu?" gadis itu mengeluh melihat wajah Makarov yang langsung tegang karena sehabis mendengar cerita dari Elfman.

Setelah cukup puas dengan 'pertunjukan' dari Elfman, gadis berambut pirang itu kembali tersenyum penuh misteri. Ia berdiri tepat di cabang pohon oak itu, kemudian ia berpegangan pada batang pohon oak yang berada di sampingnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian melambaikan tangannya pelan. Semilir angin berhembus pelan—membuat ujung rambut sang gadis bergoyang pelan, membuat dedaunan disekitarnya saling bergesekan, dan membuat sebuah suara-suara yang begitu menenangkan, "Semoga beruntung, Makarov … masa depan, mungkin akan hancur berantakan jika kau masih plin plan seperti ini …" hanya itu yang dikatakannya.

Kemudian … sama seperti angin yang datang dan pergi tanpa sepengetahuan siapa pun, gadis itu langsung menghilang. Bayang-bayangnya seolah berhembus oleh angin yang lewat. Tidak ada suara apapun yang menandai bahwa gadis itu tadi berada di sini.

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_**|5 tahun kemudian—gang kecil—07:12 PM|**_

_._

"T-tidak. Tolong, jangan bunuh aku!" suara seorang lelaki tampak begitu ketakutan. Tangan kirinya menutupi luka yang terdapat di pipi sebelah kanannya. Tangan kiri dan kanannya pun terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar yang begitu banyak. Darah tersebut mengalir deras kebawah. Dan membuat bau anyir di sekitarnya. Ia terus saja mencoba menjauh dari seseorang yang berada di depannya. Walau pun ia tahu itu adalah hal percuma.

Ingin berlari, tapi tidak bisa. Kakinya kaku melihat sosok perempuan yang berada di depannya saat ini. Lekuk tubuhnya harus diakui benar-benar indah. Wajahnya juga memikat orang. Cara berjalannya mendekati sang lelaki sangat anggun. Sehingga menambah pesona dari sang gadis.

Di sebuah gang kecil yang sepi, sesosok perempuan yang mengenakan _hot pants_ dan kaus ketat, kini sedang memainkan pisau yang berada di tangan kirinya. Ia menjilati sisi pisau tersebut dengan lidahnya. Terlihat pisau yang sedang dijilati olehnya berlumuran oleh darah segar. Ia menjilatnya dengan sangat seksi bagi orang yang melihatnya. Namun, sekarang. bagi orang lain kelakukan itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan dan menjijikkan.

Sarung tangan hitamnya, membuat tangan sang gadis bersih dari darah segar yang mengalir kebawah. Menuju tangannya. Namun, seperti orang yang kehausan, gadis tersebut segera menjilatnya kembali dengan lidah. Begitu cepat, sehingga darah yang ada di kedua sisi pisau pun habis karena dijilat oleh pemiliknya.

Setelah puas meminum darah sang korban, pembunuh berdarah dingin itu langsung mendekati korban yang tengah terpojok. Sang pembunuh menunjukkan senyum manisnya kepada korban lelakinya. Kemudian menyentuh bahu korban dengan tangan kanannya. Jari-jari lentiknya menelusuri bahu korban. Mencari tempat dimana ia bisa menancapkan pisaunya tersebut dengan mulus.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, sang pembunuh menemukan tempat yang cocok. Untuk memulai mengukir karya seni hidup, atau karya seni mati nya. Dengan cekatan, pembunuh itu mulai memainkan kembali pisaunya. Ia menancapkan pisau tersebut tepat di bahu kanan korban, lalu merobek paksa pakaian korban dengan pisau yang menancap di bahu kanan korban. Ia membuat garis lurus sempurna di tubuh korban.

_Breeeeeekk!_

Suara robekan itu terdengar sangat keras, panjang, dan membuat ngilu. Apa kalian bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya itu? Korban itu merintih kesakitan karena kulitnya sekarang sedang diukir seindah mungkin oleh pisau tersebut, "Ah! J-jangan bunuh aku! Aku mohon! Ah!" suara permohonan yang sangat terdengar begitu jelas oleh telinga si pembunuh. Sang korban sampai menitikkan air matanya karena kesakitan. Namun, sang pembunuh tetap saja mengukir tubuh sang korban dengan pisau. Seolah-olah jeritan penuh penderitaan itu adalah sebuah nada merdu yang sedang berbunyi di depannya.

Setelah pakaian korban sudah benar-benar terobek, ia membuang robekan pakaian tersebut ke sembarang tempat. Setelah itu, sang pembunuh kembali asyik membuat sebuah karya seni yang akan membuat semua orang tertegun. Ya, itulah tujuannya membunuh orang ini. Selain itu … ia masih memiliki tujuan lainnya. Sebuah tujuan yang benar-benar bisa disetujui oleh seluruh kaum wanita.

"Ng …" pembunuh tersebut menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Ia tampak melihat-lihat kondisi korbannya yang saat ini benar-benar sangat menyedihkan, "Sebaiknya aku patahkan jari-jarinya atau tidak, ya? Tuan~~" tanya sang pembunuh kepada korbannya. Si pembunuh mencoba menggoda si korban dengan tatapan mata yang bisa memabukkan sekaligus membuat ngeri semua orang.

Mata si korban membulat. Seolah seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini. Mematahkan jari-jarinya? Sepuluh jarinya? Hanya orang tidak waras atau putus asa lah yang mau mematahkan jari-jarinya sendiri. Tanpa jari, apa jadinya manusia? Sang korban pun akhirnya kembali memohon kepada pembunuh. Agar mau berwelas asih, "T-tidak! Tolong … tolong jangan—akh!" sang korban kembali merintih kesakitan.

Sang pembunuh kembali memulai aksinya. Jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya menyentuh ujung jari telunjuk sang korban. Tangan kirinya melepaskan pisau yang tadinya masih menancap di perut korban yang sudah mulai terlihat isinya. Kemudian mengiris pelan-pelan jari telunjuk korban.

_Sreeeeeett!_

Pisau yang berukuran sedang itu kembali membuat sebuah robekan di jari telunjuk korban. Sang pembunuh menguliti jari telunjuk korbannya. Hingga tidak ada lagi kulit yang menutupi jari telunjuk korban. Hanya terlihat otot-otot syaraf dan darah dimana-mana. Serta, tulang jari korban yang mulai terlihat.

Seolah telah bosan menguliti kulit jari telunjuk korban, sang pembunuh menyudahi kegiatannya, "Ah, Tuan, apa sekarang aku bisa membelah dadamu?" tanya sang pembunuh sambil menyentuh dada sebelah kiri korban yang bidang. Sebuah sengringai jahat muncul dari bibir ranum sang pembunuh.

Bulu roman sang korban berdiri semua karena ketakutan. Membelah dadanya, sama dengan ia akan mati. Apalagi, yang disentuh oleh sang pembunuh adalah dada sebelah kiri, dimana jantung sang korban bersarang. Ia tidak mau mati sekarang. Ia ingin terus hidup. Ia ingin hidup demi keluarganya, "T-tidak! T-tolong … aku mohon, tolong bairkan aku hidu—"

Terlambat. Tanpa izin sang korban, si pembunuh telah mulai merobek kulit korban di bagian dada. Membuat sebuah ukiran yang luar biasa sangat indah namun menyeramkan. Dengan lihai, sang pembunuh membuat sebuah huruf 'L' seperti kaligrafi. Darah segar kembali keluar dari bagian tubuh korban yang lainnya.

Ketika sang pembunuh asyik merobek bagian dalam tubuh sang korban, untuk yang terakhir kalinya seumur hidup, korban tersebut memberikan sebuah pengakuan yang secari tadi ditunggu oleh pembunuh itu, "B-baiklah! Aku … mengaku!" seru sang korban. Tanpa disadari, setelah mengatakan hal itu, si korban batuk. Tapi, batuk itu mengeluarkan darah.

Ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari si korban, pembunuh tersebut menghentikan aksinya kembali, "Teruskan," perintah sang pembunuh kepada korban dengan wajah yang amat serius. Tangan kirinya meraih sebuah alat perekam suara dari dalam tas pinggangnya. Untuk merekam pengakuan dari si korban.

"A-aku memang mencampakkan … i-istriku. Aku … juga berselingkuh dengan a-adiknya. Aku … aku … juga melakukan penggelapan dana seperti kata o-orang-orang … iya! Iya! A-aku sudah mengakui s-semuanya! Aku y-yang—" korban tersebut tidak mengeluarkan sebuah suara lagi.

"Ng? Sudah mati, ya?" ucap sang pembunuh. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya merekam pengakuan korban untuk mengecek kondisi korban.

Sebuah senyum manis terlihat dari bibir ranumnya. Ketika mengetahui bahwa korbannya ternyata benar telah mati mengenaskan. Terlihat sebuah garis yang membentuk sebuah luka menghiasi pipi kanan yang pelaku pembunuhan mengalir di pipi kanannya yang kini tidak mulus lagi.

Mati.

Sang korban tidak bersuara lagi. Denyut nadinya tidak aktif memompa darah lagi. Detak jantungnya sudah tidak dapat didengar kembali. Darah berbau anyir masih saja mengalir deras dari bagian tubuh korban yang sudah tidak benyawa. Setelah itu, sang pembunuh sempat mengubah posisi korban yang duduk menjadi telentang. Dan menutup mata korban yang nyawanya telah melayang karena kekurangan darah.

_Trrrrtt!_

Sebuah suara dering ponsel bermerk _Samsung Galaxy Mini_ miliknya bergetar dari dalam tas pinggang hitam yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang sang pembunuh. Dengan cepat, ia segera melepas sarung tangan hitam yang melindungi tangan kanannya dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Untuk menjawab panggilan telepon untuknya.

Sang pembunuh melihat nama yang tertera dari ponsel tersebut. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya. Untuk mengatur nafasnya, agar bisa bersuara setenang mungkin. Kemudian segera mengangkatnya, "Ada apa?"

"_Bagaimana? Apa semuanya lancar?_" terdengar sebuah suara yang agak berat dari si penelpon. Kelihatannya, penelpon tersebut memiliki status sebagai laki-laki.

"Lancar," jawab sang pembunuh dengan santai. Pisau yang terdapat di tangan kirinya ia gunakan lagi untuk membuat beberapa 'karya seni' di kanvasnya yang masih belum dipenuhi oleh karya seninya yang sangat indah.

"_Baiklah. Besok, kau punya pekerjaan lagi. Malam ini, kau istirahatlah. Biar besok tidak kelelahan,_" pesan si penelpon, tenang. Lalu langsung menutup percakapan diantara mereka berdua tanpa izin dari penjawabnya.

"Cih," sang pembunuh hanya bisa mendecih kesal dengan perintah sang penelpon. Ia segera menghentikan kegiatan mengukir tubuh sang korban yang tak bernyawa. Pisau yang masih melekat di tangan kirinya langsung dibuang ke sembarang tempat. Yang jelas, pisau tersebut tidak mendarat di tubuh korbannya yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Alat perekam suara yang berada di tangan kanannya langsung dimasukkan kedalam tas pinggangnya yang sudah ternodai oleh bercak darah sang korban.

Matanya terlihat kesal ketika menatap manusia tak berjiwa itu. Ia hanya bergumam, "_Gomenasai_ …"

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_**|3 minggu kemudian—Kedai Es Krim—11:01 PM|**_

_._

Di sebuah kedai es krim, terlihat sesosok gadis berambut merah dan seorang lelaki berambut biru sedang duduk sambil melahap es krim mereka masing-masing di luar kedai. Tepatnya di tenda es krim milik lelaki berambut biru itu. Hari yang panas, memang sangat cocok jika membeli es krim. Namun, tujuan sebenarnya mereka membeli es krim bukanlah untuk menghilangkan rasa panas mereka. Tapi, untuk membicarakan mengenai pekerjaan mereka.

Terlihat gadis yang berada di hadapan lelaki itu mengeluh, "Hah … sebenarnya siapa pembunuh itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah—bernama Erza Scarlet—yang bekerja sebagai seorang detektif bersama kekasihnya yang menjabat sebagai agen rahasia SSAI (_Special Secret Agent Informantion_), Jellal Fernandes.

Dilihat dari pekerjaannya, Jellal memiliki profesi yang tidak biasa. Maka karena itu, agar tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang dirinya yang sebenarnya, maka Jellal membuat dirinya sebagai pekerja di kedai es krim tempat Erza dan Jellal saat ini berada. Tapi, Erza yang dulu juga pernah bekerja di sana sebagai informan heli tentu saja mengetahuinya.

Jellal tersenyum kecil melihat Erza yang mengeluh karena kebingungan dengan kasus yang benar-benar membingungkan semua orang, "Sudahlah. Kita pasti bisa menemukan siapa pembunuhnya kalau kita berusaha. Ya?" bujuk Jellal sambil mengelus rambut Erza dengan lembut.

Erza hanya menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian mengangguk disertai senyum tipis dari bibir ranumnya, "Baiklah … kita akan susun lagi kasus yang dibuat oleh pembunuh itu," ujar Erza sambil menyendok es krim stroberinya, lalu melahapnya. Setelah itu segera meraih sebuah tas yang di dalamnya berisi semua informasi mengenai kasus yang belum terpecahkan.

Setelah ia dapat mengambil tas berwarna hitam itu, Erza segera membuka isi tas tersebut dan mencari arsip tentang kasus yang dikeluhkan oleh Erza tadi, "L … L—ah! Ini dia," ucap Erza senang. Ia langsung menarik arsip yang terbungkus rapi itu dari tempatnya semula.

Jellal tersenyum melihat Erza yang begitu 'polos' ketika sedang membaca kumpulan informasi mengenai kasus tersebut, "Kemarikan arsipnya," pinta Jellal dengan lembut kepada Erza yang masih asyik membaca kumpulan arsip tersebut. Tangannya menagih arsip tersebut kepada kekasihnya.

Erza hanya mengangguk menurut kepada Jellal. Ia segera menyerahkan arsip tersebut kepada Jellal. Sebuah senyum lembut dari Jellal terlihat ketika arsip tersebut sudah berada di dalam genggaman tangannya yang jauh lebih besar daripada Erza.

"Baiklah. Coba kita lihat," ujar Jellal yang langsung memasang wajah serius, "Korbannya minggu lalu … Tuan Joe. Terbukti sebagai … pelaku penggelapan dana?" Jellal tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena bingung, "Hei, bukannya tuan Joe itu masih belum ditetapkan sebagai seorang pelaku penggelapan dana beasiswa untuk anak tidak mampu? Itu hanya isu, `kan?" tanya Jellal bertubi-tubi epada Erza yang masih asyik melahap es krim stroberi yang paling ia favoritkan.

Erza yang _baru_ saja akan memasukkan sendok berisi es krim itu kedalam mulutnya, langsung menghentikan kegiatannya. Kemudian menancapkan sendok es krim itu ke es krim nya, "Satu minggu yang lalu, kepolisian baru saja mendapat alat perekam suara dari seseorang. Alamatnya tidak jelas. Tapi …" Erza menghentikan bicaranya sebentar, "Ajaib nya, rekaman itu ternyata berisi pengakuan dari tuan Joe sendiri sebelum dibunuh. Bahwa … tuan Joe memang telah melakukan penggelapan dana," lanjut Erza. Kemudian, Erza segera melahap kembali es krimnya.

"He … begitu rupanya," balas Jellal mengerti. Lalu ia kembali membaca arsip tersebut, "Hei, apa benar Tuan Joe sudah beristri? Bukannya beliau mengaku kalau ia sudah bercerai dengan istri pertamanya, eh?" tanya Jellal lagi. Rupanya ia menemukan sebuah paragraf mengenai istri Tuan Joe yang dikabarkan belum meninggal itu.

Erza menatap sinis lelaki yang kini sedang membaca data yang Erza telah kumpulkan sejak lama, "Tuan Joe menikah seminggu sebelum dibunuh. Pernikahannya tidak sah. Beliau menikah dengan Angel, pacar anaknya sendiri. Makanya, ada kemungkinan juga kalau yang membunuh Tuan Joe adalah anaknya sendiri, Cobra. Sayangnya belum ada bukti pasti mengenai hal itu. Karena, sewaktu Cobra-_san_ di introgasi, Cobra-_san_ hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil menahan tangis. Jadi pihak kepolisian tidak bisa seenaknya menangkap Cobra-_san_," jawab Erza panjang lebar. Lalu menghela nafas melihat Jellal yang hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Ckckck … kau ini … sebenarnya agen SSAI atau bukan, _sih_? Kalau data seperti ini, bukannya pasti sudah sampai dan tertata rapi di rakmu?" tanya Erza sambil menyendok kembali es krim stroberi tersebut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jellal tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal tersebut, " Ehehehe … maaf. Sebenarnya, memang ada paket dari markas SSAI di Jepang sembilan belas hari yang lalu. Tapi, aku tidak sempat membukanya gara-gara malas," jawab Jellal dengan perasaan sangat bersalah. Erza menatap sinis ketika Jellal menjelaskan penjelasan dari kekasihnya yang memiliki sifat pemalas seantero SSAI Jepang itu. Tapi kenapa bisa jadi agen SSAI?

Yah, kalau ditanya seperti itu, seorang Jellal Fernandes memang seorang yang termalas seantero SSAI Jepang. Tapi, pernahkah terpikirkan oleh kalian? Jikalau seorang Jellal sedang memiliki _mood_ yang bagus untuk menyelesaikan sebuah pekerjaan, maka ia akan menjadi agen SSAI paling rajin sedunia. Percayakah kalian akan hal itu?

Sudah banyak yang mempercayainya. Karena mereka memang telah membuktikannya sendiri. Ditambah dengan dukungan Erza sebagai kekasihnya. Erza selalu berjanji, jika Jellal bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam kurun waktu dua bulan, maka ia akan memberikan_ hadiah_ untuk kekasihnya tersebut. Itulah yang membuat Jellal menjadi rajin dalam bekerja. Namun, entah kenapa bulan ini Erza tidak pernah menjanjikan hal itu. Padahal, Jellal selalu menunggu janji Erza yang seperti biasa kepadanya.

"Jadi … kau mau melakukan tugas kalau aku sudah menjanjikan hal _itu_, hah?" tanya Erza ketus kepada Jellal. Matanya terlihat sinis menatap Jellal yang kini sudah sibuk membaca kembali arsip-arsip Erza itu.

Jellal langsung mengentikan kegiatannya. Wajahnya agak memerah begitu mendengar kata _itu_ dari mulut Erza, "Ah, eh … yah … itu kalau kau mau saja, _sih_ …" jawab Jellal agak ragu. Sebuah senyum karena malu ia pancarkan dengan sangat jelas.

Erza tersenyum penuh arti ketika Jellal menjawab pertanyaannya dengan ragu. Kemudian bangkit dari sofa, dan membereskan barang-barang yang agak berserakan di meja itu, "Masuk ke dalam saja, _yuk_," ajak Erza sambil menenteng tas hitamnya yang tidak berat baginya.

"Eh?" Jellal hanya merespon seperti itu. Arsip yang berada di tangannya jatuh karena Jellal yang tidak konsen memegangnya, "_Kok_ tiba-tiba? Biasanya kau lebih suka di luar. Supaya a—" omongan dari lelaki berambut biru laut itu langsung terhenti. Dan digantikan oleh senyum nakalnya yang selalu ia munculkan selama ini, "Baiklah, kalau maunya begitu. Aku mau beres-beres tokonya dulu, ya?" lanjut Jellal sambil mencium kening Erza.

Erza hanya mengangguk pelan. Kemudian balas mencium leher Jellal. Dan menghembuskan sedikit nafasnya ke leher Jellal. Sehingga membuat sebuah 'sensasi' yang berbeda dari biasanya, "Jangan lama-lama. Atau aku akan berubah pikiran," bisik Erza nakal. Tangan kanannya tampak memegang pinggang Jellal—atau lebih tepatnya menggelitik pinggang Jellal. Untuk kembali memunculkan gairah Jellal.

"Tenang saja, _Hime_. Kau tidak akan kecewa," balas Jellal. Wajahnya agak merah, tidak sabar untuk menantikan kegiatan yang selama ini sangat jarang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua setiap Jellal selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya, "Jangan berubah pikiran, ya?" mohon Jellal sambil membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk es krim miliknya dan Erza.

"Uhm … baiklah," balas Erza sambil berjalan menjauhi Jellal. Lalu mendekati pintu kedai es krim yang terbuat dari kaca transparan. "Karena ini _bonus_ untukmu," lanjutnya sambil membuka pintu kedai, lalu masuk dan menutupnya dengan agak kasar.

"Anak nakal," gumam Jellal sambil tersenyum sekilas. Lalu segera merapikan kedai nya. Semakin cepat, maka semakin cepat juga ia akan mendapatkan pelayanan spesial dari Erza –nya itu. Tangannya juga sudah gatal untuk segera melepas pakaian Erza. Dan melihat betapa indah tubuh Erza yang biasanya hanya bisa ia lihat dengan penghalang : pakaian.

Ketika Jellal sedang asyik-asyik nya membereskan kedai, tiba-tiba sebuah nada dering yang berbeda dengan nada dering biasanya terdengar di ponsel Jellal. Dengan cepat, Jellal segera mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon dari mata-mata rahasia –nya, "Ada apa?" tanya Jellal tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi. Serbet yang tadi masih berada di tangan kirinya pun kini dibiarkan berada di atas meja.

"_Semua sudah kukerjakan. Boleh aku berlibur?_" sebuah suara perempuan terdengar jelas dari ponsel Jellal. Suaranya tampak kelelahan. Entah kerena apa. Mungkin Jellal tahu kenapa alasannya. Tapi, sayang ia tak ingin menjelaskannya sekarang.

Jellal tersenyum puas mendengar pernyataan dari penelpon tersebut. "Uhm … baiklah. Kau boleh istirahat selama dua setengah tahun. Pergilah ke sekolah lagi. Dan sapa mereka. Oh, ya. Luka itu … jangan sampai mereka semua tahu," jawab Jellal sambil berpesan kepada penelpon tersebut. "Ah, iya. Mungkin yang akan mengurus sekolahmu bukan aku lagi. Mungkin si Yui atau Roxas," ucap Jellal sambil melihat sekitarnya. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"_Baiklah! Arigatou, Master!_" seru sang penelpon dengan semangat. Lalu segera menutup kembali percakapan mereka berdua.

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_**|FTV—12:00 PM|**_

Sementara itu, di _Fairy Tail Village_, sesosok lelaki berambut _pastel red_ berwajah tampan tampak sedang membereskan beberapa buku yang berserakan di meja belajarnya. Wajah lelaki itu tampak sibuk untuk memilah buku-buku yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam kopernya dan lemari yang berada di meja belajarnya.

Selesai membereskan buku-buku yang diperlukan, lelaki bermarga Dragneel tersebut segera mencari pakaian-pakaian yang sekiranya akan ia masukkan ke dalam kopernya yang berwarna hitam legam tersebut. Namun, gerakannya terhenti ketika mengingat ada benda yang ia tidak temukan di dalam lemarinya : Seragam sekolah, tas, dan sepatu.

Lelaki itu hanya mendecak kesal karena tidak menemukan ketiga benda yang ia cari di dalam lemari. Karena kesal, ia hanya bisa menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kemudian berdiri menghadap jendela kamarnya yang berada diantara meja belajar dan meja belajarnya—menatap langit biru yang amat sangat cerah.

"Duh … seragamnya katanya mau di belikan Erza di sana. Tapi, ku telepon juga _nggak_ diangkat-angkat. Dasar Erza _no_ _baka_," umpatnya dengan suara yang amat pelan. Tangan kanannya tampak asyik menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepala _pastel red_ –nya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Ke stasiun langsung saja, deh," gumamnya seraya mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tadi sempat dibanting -ke atas kasur empuknya-, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ –nya.

Ia mengambil jaket hitam yang tergantung dengan rapi di salah satu dinding kamarnya yang berwarna putih bercampur sedikit corak warna merah menyala. Setelah mengenakan jaket itu, segera ia menutup koper yang senada dengan warna jaketnya.

_Puk puk!_

Lelaki itu menepuk jaket hitamnya yang agak berdebu. Setelah dirasa jaket hitam tersebut sudah bersih dari debu, ia segera mencari topi pemberian seseorang, lalu memasiknya. Ketika ia merasa pakaiannya sudah cukup pas untuk berpergian, ia tersenyum lebar.

"Natsu Dragneel siap untuk memulai kehidupan baru!"

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

_**Kedai Es Krim—01.33 PM**_

_Trrrt! Trrrt!_

Suara ponsel Erza berbunyi ketika Jellal dan Erza selesai melakukan sebuah hubungan suami-istri –yang seharusnya dilakukan setelah mereka menjalin ikatan pernikahan-. Jellal yang mendengar dering ponsel tersebut, segera meraih ponsel milik Erza yang tergeletak di meja kecil yang berada di sampingnya. Melihat, siapa penelpon yang menghubungi ponsel Erza pada saat itu, saat-saat mereka sedang menikmati surga duniawi yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

"Ha—" belum selesai Jellal membuka pembicaraan dengan si penelpon, tiba-tiba suara dari telepon sudah memotongnya lebih dulu dengan berbagai omelan yang begitu kentara.

"_Woy, Erza _no baka_! Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu untuk menjemputku di stasiun kereta, hah? Aku sudah menunggumu setengah jam dari yang sudah kau janjikan, Erza _no baka_! Sekarang, cepat datang ke stasiun yang sudah kau tentukan dan jemput aku! Kalau tidak, kulaporkan kau sama kak Mira!_"

_PIIP!_

Suara dari sang penelpon tidak terdengar lagi. Dan pembicaraan pun telah ditutup oleh sang penelpon sendiri. Tanpa mendengar suara dari Jellal yang bahkan belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun kepada si penelpon tersebut.

_Sigh!_

Jellal hanya bisa mengagakan mulutnya lebar-lebar saking tidak percayanya dengan isi pembicaraan penelpon tersebut karena bingung. Bahkan, Jellal tidak bisa menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh si penelpon. Karena saking kaget dan cepatnya omongan penelpon yang diketahui berjenis kelamin laki-laki tersebut.

_A-apa-apaan dia …?_, batin Jellal sambil menaikkan alis kanannya heran.

…**:':….:':…:':…:':…:':…:':…**

Di stasiun kereta api bawah tanah yang berada di salah satu sudut kota Magnolia, sesosok lelaki berambut _pastel red_ tampak menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sebal. Sebal karena daritadi tidak menangkap sosok perempuan yang daritadi ia cari, telepon, dan ia caci maki.

"Erza_ no baka_ … awas saja kalau sampai aku menunggu lebih dari satu jam …," ancam lelaki tersebut kepada wanita -yang sebenarnya adalah kekasih sang wanita- yang tadi ia telepon habis-habisan.

Ketika lelaki itu sibuk mengancam Erza yang daritadi tak kunjung datang, tiba-tiba …

"_PENCURIIIII!_"

_._

_Dan mulai sekarang, Aku akan menuliskan segalanya_

_._

_Menuliskan cerita mengenai kehidupanku_

_._

_Kehidupanku yang sangat kelam_

_._

_Di sini_

_._

_**To Be Continued**_

*****_**kamachi : khayalan ala Yuu and Kina aka YuuKina. Mirip-mirip pil serbaguna milik Bulma di Dr*g*n B*ll itu loh~ XD**_

_**.**_

_**Edited (09/05/2012) YuuKina ScarJou™**_

_**Feedback**_**?**

**.**


End file.
